Ryoutou
by Lord Strife
Summary: This is an AU set on a different timeline, and a crossover with other series. The title reads: Two swords. In my hands I carry both the means to protect and the means to kill. Mostly RanmaSakuraTaisenLoveHina Cross, with other minor.
1. Prologue

Ryoutou

By: Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part.

Prologue:

Genma was trembling in fear as he knelt on two knees before his wife Nodoka, bounded in rope and behind him stood two samurais of the Himura Clan. "What where you thinking, Genma? Spiriting our son away to take on your so-called training trip that I never approved of! If I haven't gotten to you in time, you would have thrown my baby in that awful pit of cats!" (If you're wondering, she sent several ninjas to track Genma down. Apparently they caught Genma somewhere near the outskirts of Kyoto.)

"But No-chan! It was for the boy, I was going to teach him the neko-kOooofff!" A large brick bounced off of Genma's forehead. (Don't ask where she got the brick.)

"Idiot! Didn't you read the manual? It said the technique was flawed as it causes the trainees to lose their sanity?" Nodoka barely held her anger in check though the samurais that stood behind Genma, upon hearing what the neko-ken was, were ready to cut him to shreds.

Genma sweated, he never got to that part…he basically stopped where it said it would make the trainee invincible. "Uh…oops!"

Nodoka threw another brick (As I said don't ask where she got the brick.) at Genma, "That's it? That's all you're going to say? Oops?" She was still repressing the urge to draw her katana and slice his head off. "But that was just the beginning of your idiocy. I heard you sold our son…no, MY son to Daikoku-san for bowl rice and two fish? (Plus pickles!) Then con that poor merchant Kuonji-san into engaging Ranma to his daughter then stealing her yattai? You're fortunate I was able to settle things with them, and it almost caused a stain in the family's honor."

Before Genma could response for his defense, another samurai entered the room. He bowed to his mistress before giving her two message scrolls. Nodoka noticed that the two messages were each sealed with family emblems she easily recognized. She felt this will lead to more bad news…and she knew it was somehow because of her stupid husband. Needless to say, she opened the first message. After reading a while a small smile crept to her face. 'Well it seems that stupid husband of mine did something right for a change.' She then tucked that message into her obi and opened the second one. She nearly fainted upon reading the second letter. "GENMA!" She drew her sword and made a slash towards Genma.

'I'm dead!' Genma thought as he closed his eyes, he was surprised when Nodoka merely cut the rope that bound him. "Huh?" He checked his neck. 'Yep still attached to my head.'

Nodoka noticed his confusion, "Well Genma…for what you did to Ranma and seemingly dishonor you caused…I should really lopped that head of yours off your neck."

Genma gulped.

"But then…" Nodoka smiled. "These two letters I received…from the two families you…supposedly engage Ranma to have…more or less, redeemed you. A little. So instead of cutting you down…I've decided to spare your life… (Genma was overjoyed at that) and cast you out of the clan instead.

'Who cares? As long as I'm allowed to live!' Genma thought rather happily.

"Now get your belongings and leave before I change my mind." Nodoka emphasized by thumping her now sheathed sword.

Genma didn't hesitate to do as he was told. He knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. And before anyone could blink, he was gone from sight. 'I'll be back for the boy. You can count on it dear wife.' He thought as he fled the household.

Nodoka turned to the samurai who stood at Genma's left. "Make sure you thoroughly removed any evidence of him being in the Clan Scrolls." And you two, make sure that bastard never sets foot in this house again.

The samurais bowed and went out to carry their orders.

Nodoka soon left for her own bedroom, where her son was sleeping at the moment. As she did so, she pulled out the two letters she received and smiled. 'Let's hope I didn't make a mistake…' Then her smiled turned full blast, 'Oh my son's going to be so manly!' And her son sneezed while he slept. Dreaming of two swords.

AN: Ryoutou translates into two swords. It's much more formal than Ni no Katana.


	2. Daiichi no Katana

Ryoutou

By: Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Sakura Taisen! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

Book of Water

Chapter 1: Daiichi no Katana

Twelve years later after prologue…

It was around ten in the evening and the residents of the Imperial Capital Theatre were blissfully asleep, save for one young girl. She had received a letter earlier that day from her grandmother, and what it contained is what she dreaded the most. A matchmaking ceremony was to take place and it was a matter of family honor. And since she is the only daughter, heck the only child of the direct line of the Shinguji family, she had no choice in the matter. "Marriage…I had always thought…no. I guess I can't dwell on what could have been…" Sakura sighed. Somehow she knew she liked her captain, Oogami. But now, it really seems they weren't meant to be. "I just hope, whoever this Ranma is, that he's a nice person."

Sakura gently closed the letter, tucked it into her diary and went to bed. Though it was near midnight when sleep claimed her.

--- The next day ---

Yoneda nearly dropped his drinking cup. Kaede was in an exact state of shock as he was. In front of them Sakura was twiddling her fingers.

Kaede recovered first, "Marriage?"

Sakura nodded, "If nothing goes wrong in the matchmaking ceremony…there's no doubt I'll be married in less than a year." She produced the letter from her obi. "My grandmother has sent me this invite to return to Sendai to prepare for the ceremony."

Yoneda straightened himself; "I can't believe Kazuma got you engage when you were only five! I had thought…" He calmed himself as he seated again. "But I guess it is a matter of honor and…to ensure the continuance of your family line." He grimaced. "So when do you plan to leave and do you intend on telling your friends?"

Sakura and Kaede remembered the chaos that ensued just a few months ago when they (the other members of the Flower Unit) had thought Sakura was being forced into getting married.

"I plan to leave early tomorrow morning. And no, I don't intend of telling them yet. Though the possibility of marriage is high it's better to tell them when there is finality. I'm afraid they may react to it the same as last time."

Yoneda nodded, as did Kaede.

"I'll just tell them you were needed in another of your family's traditional customs." With that Yoneda drank another cup of sake. "I think that fiasco a few months back is enough to prevent them from acting on impulse."

"Thank you, Yoneda-san." Sakura bowed once more before she left.

"Do you think Sakura should really push forward with this matchmaking?" Kaede asked as soon as she was sure Sakura was no longer in hearing range.

"I don't know Kaede. Kazuma never mentioned anything about any engagement or anything regarding Sakura's marriage. But all we can do is hope for the best. And wish Sakura to take the path in which she will attain the most happiness." He took one glance at the photo on his desk and focused on Kazuma. 'And I hope you knew what you were doing back then Kazuma…'

---

Iris happened to pass by Sakura's bedroom and noticed her door slightly opened. She went to take a peek and noticed Sakura packing some of her clothes in a suitcase. She slowly opened the door, catching Sakura's attention. "Ah, Iris what can I do for you?"

Iris stepped into Sakura's room and pointed her fingers at Sakura's suitcase. "Are you…going somewhere Sakura?"

Sakura nodded and resumed packing. "Yes Iris. I'm going to head back to Sendai for another…family traditional custom I need to keep."

Iris titled her head, "Is it something like the last time?" It was obvious she was asking about the time when Sakura attended the wedding of her relative and performed a sacred ritual that has been kept by her family for generations.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh, "Very much like it Iris. Though this one…never mind."

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, putting Jean-Paul down and helping her pack.

Sakura was thoughtful, "I guess that will depend on the outcome, Iris. It can be only a few days or up to two weeks. Depends really."

Iris nodded, "Do you want me to inform the others so they don't jump to conclusions again?"

Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Iris. That would be great."

---

Members of the Imperial Flower were all having dinner when Sumire noticed a certain blue-haired girl is missing. "Ara, has anyone of you seen Sakura-san?"

With that question, every head in the room looked-up and glance at Sakura's usual eating-place. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her since breakfast." Maria pondered, "I wonder if anything is up with Sakura."

Iris, without looking-up said, "Sakura will be going back to Sendai to perform another of her family's traditional ceremonies."

Every head present swiveled at Iris's direction.

"She told you?" Kanna asked. She was making sure this time before jumping to any conclusions.

Iris nodded, "I just happened to pass by her room and notice her packing. She said she may be gone for up to two weeks."

Kohran rubbed her chin, "I wonder if it's another wedding?" She chuckled, "Maybe it's Sakura's this time!"

Orihime bopped her lightly on the head, "Oh no! Not that one again. I'm not falling for that this time!" Reni nodded in agreement.

Maria chuckled a little remembering that certain event, "Yes, I'm sure Sakura would tell us if she was the one getting married. Though I am curious as to what family tradition it is this time."

"Perhaps we can ask her tomorrow?" Reni said.

"She'll be leaving early tomorrow morning." Iris replied.

Kanna still chewing on a piece of meat, "Perhaps we can accompany her to the train station then and maybe ask her along the way."

"Kanna-san, please! Don't talk when your mouth's full!" Sumire scolded her usual tormentor. And as usual, bickering between the two followed.

Oogami was in deep thought, 'Hmm…that's strange. Usually Sakura would tell me of this kind of things before anyone else. Must have been really important.' He shrugged it off and continued eating. Whatever it was he could probably ask of it tomorrow.

---

Sakura was standing by her window, staring off into the night sky. 'By this time a few days from now…I would meet my fiancé…my fiancé since I was five years old.' She chuckled slightly, 'It's quite funny though, I remember when I was at that age many of the boys were scared of me…I just…' she let out a sigh, 'I just hope…Ranma….' She cleared her head and decided to go out and have dinner. They'll be getting very suspicious if she acted way out of character. So putting on a smile, she went out to eat with her friends.

--- Early next morning at the train station ---

"Are you sure you have everything Sakura?" Oogami asked as he handed her suitcase.

Sakura smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, though I'll only be gone for two weeks. But nonetheless I'll miss you guys."

Iris went to give Sakura a goodbye hug, "Promise you'll write to us when you get there. And are you sure you wont tell us what ceremony you're going to perform?"

Sakura gave a little laugh; she had been asked what ceremony she was going to attend since last night's dinner. And they have been bugging her about it since. Not even this morning was an exception. "I promise to write as soon as I get the chance. And no Iris, that's a little family secret. Though, I might be able to tell you when I get back."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not in the position to tell anything as of yet until the ceremony is done." 'Because I know you guys would go gung-ho when you hear I'll be attending my own matchmaking ceremony.'

Kohran approach and gave Sakura a little parting gift. "Here you are Sakura-san, this will keep you company for the trip and I promise it won't blow-up. I already tested it last night." She handed her what seemed to be a small music box.

Sakura and the others gave a nervous laugh mostly though it was Sakura. "Thanks Kohran, you shouldn't have after all I wont be gone long."

"Nonsense, what kind of friend would I be if I at least didn't give you a little going away present? "

Sakura gave Kohran a hug saying thanks.

"Are you really sure you wont tell us what kind of ceremony it is?" Orihime asked again, hoping Sakura would give in. Reni nodded too.

Maria chuckled, "I'm sure Sakura would tell us when she gets back. She did promise. Now then take care of yourself Sakura and we'll see you in two weeks alright?" She gave Sakura a little pat on the shoulders.

Sakura muffled a thanks to Maria for saving her from answering…yet again. And nodded her head, "You need not worry Maria. You guys really worry too much."

"Oh-hohoho. Yes, Sakura-san is right. You people really worry too much…though it might be because Sakura-san could be a little clumsy and fear for other people's safety…ouch!" Whatever Sumire was about to add was stopped when Kanna bonked her on the head. "What did you do that for you over bound oaf!"

"Ah, stop pretending you don't worry about Sakura, cactus lady!" Kanna retorted back.

"Who's the cactus lady! I'll show you cactus lady!" With that Sumire grabbed a cactus plant (don't ask where she got it) and attempted to smash it on the aforementioned red-hair woman.

Everyone laugh at the two's antics, until the whistle to board the train was heard.

"Take care of yourself Sakura." Reni said as she gave Sakura one final hug.

"I will. Thanks for seeing me off."

"Kaede-san and Yoneda-san seemed busy today and couldn't come but they did extend their farewell wishes to you." Oogami said as he also gave Sakura one final hug.

"Thanks." Sakura then said something a little less audible that only Oogami could hear. "I'll see you guys then in two weeks and I promise to write as soon as I arrive."

With that, she boarded her train and no sooner after she boarded the train began speeding away towards Sendai. Everyone in the Flower division began to leave to return to the theatre and Maria noticed Oogami was just staring at the train. "Is something wrong Captain?"

Oogami heard Maria's voice that returned him to reality. "Ah, no its nothing Maria. Come on lets head back."

Maria nodded and began walking to catch-up with the others.

He watched as she made her way towards the group before giving the departing train one final look. In his head echoed Sakura's last words, "Don't wait for me." He shook his head to clear it. He must have imagined it. He somehow knew he felt something for Sakura but suppressed it as something inappropriate behavior for a commander towards his subordinate. But at the back of his mind he couldn't stomped down the gnawing feeling that he will never be with Sakura now, whatever ceremony she was going to.

AN: I'm going to screw around the time lines. I know you might say that Sakura is around 20 by the 2nd OAV but I'm still going place her age at 18. After all this IS my fic. Sorry for the Oogami/Sakura fans but she will be paired with Ranma here. The Tendos might be in here somewhere but only as cameo or something. This sets before season 3 of Sakura Taisen, before Oogami leaves for France and after the so-called wedding of Sakura, I think that episode was called Epoch if I'm not mistaken.

AN: The title translates into "The first sword"


	3. Daini no Katana

Ryoutou

By: Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Love Hina! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

Book of Water

Chapter 2: Daini no Katana

At the same time as the beginning of chapter 1…

A girl long black hair sat in meditation up on the veranda w/c they used often for drying their laundry. She received a letter from her elder sister earlier that day and she nearly had a heart attack on what she read. Their mother apparently engaged the heir of the Shinmei Ryuu to that of the heir of Hiten Misturugi-Kamiyaa Kashin Ryuu. With her sister married and title of heir passed down to her it only seemed natural that she was the one to marry this Ranma.

'Sister needn't threaten me though…' She sighed, somehow that event back when she had Keitaro pretend to her husband apparently made her sister somewhat cynical. 'At least mother engaged me to someone who knows the art of swordsmanship.' She was then thoughtful, 'I wonder if sister knew about this…perhaps, that's the real reason for her naming me next successor even though she could have carried the title even after her marriage…meaning, she knew that the heir is supposed to marry in agreement with the Himura Clan!' Yep Motoko knew, her sister managed to get away with the engagement by naming her next heir and purposely left out the part of any engagement.

"AAIIYEEEEEEE!"

Her silent reverie was broken as she spots Keitaro fly off towards low earth orbit, courtesy of Naru no doubt. Keitaro has recently returned from his exchange program from America and in less than a few hours it seems everything in Hinata Sou was back to normal. Except for the part that Keitaro's sister has been staying at the inn for quite sometime. Though she would deny it vehemently, she did have some feelings for the poor klutzy fool. Especially after she saw that kind-hearted side of his that goes to any length to help his friends but she knew that Keitaro and Narusegawa were an item and may heaven help the idiot that would dare separate them.

The question she had asked once herself is: "Am I THAT idiot?" She laughed a bit at that. She would have probably been, but no doubt it wouldn't be just her. She knew Kitsune or probably even Mutsumi would have chased after him as well. But reading the letter once again, she knew that little fantasy of hers is over…now she'll have to decide whether this will be a dream come true or an endless nightmare.

"WAAAHHHHHHH!"

Motoko glanced up and noticed Keitaro's trajectory was directly towards her and she barely managed to dodge before he impacted the spot where she was meditating a while ago.

"Ouch that smarts! Naru needn't hit me that hard." He fixed his glasses before noticing he wasn't alone at the veranda. "Oh Motoko-chan, didn't see you there."

She shook her head, then chuckled slightly, "What did you do this time Urashima?"

Keitaro scratched the back of his head in nervous laughter, "Hehe, well I was about to help Kanako clean up the table when I slipped and well, I landed on Kanako…though it was Naru who hit me. Strange though I thought she wasn't in the room at the time."

Silence, then both teens laughed. "You sure are a klutz Urashima-san."

"Well you should have seen Seta-san. He tripped on dead branch, barely the size of my index finger; he then tumbled towards the cliff and fell into the river fifty feet below. And all he said was 'I knew I shouldn't have worn my tie today.'"

Motoko couldn't stop laughing at the image of dripping wet Seta complaining his tie has gotten wet when an ordinary man would have died already. "I often wonder if you two are related."

"Sometimes I do wonder, too. Anyway I better get back inside before anyone gets worried."

"Somehow I highly doubt that Urashima-san."

As Keitaro stood his right foot got caught up with left leg and cause him to fall on Motoko where his hands landing on her chests.

"AHHH! URASHIMA YOU PERVERT!" POW!

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEE NOT AGAINNNNNN!"

After venting her anger a little, a small smile crept onto Motoko's face. Somehow she felt a little happy for the little time she has just spent with Keitaro. Soon she'll be engaged to another man. A man that she was honor bound to marry. After tonight, she could no longer entertain thoughts of what could have been her life with Keitaro.

--- The next day (I think you might have guess that already) ---

Motoko stood at the reception of Hinata Inn, already her suitcase has been packed and at her feet. The residents of the inn were assembled and were anxious to hear what Motoko was to say as she was apparently going somewhere.

She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "As you can see, I'm going to be away for a few days. Maybe even a couple of weeks. And no, it's not a training trip. Something has come and it's a matter of family honor and I'm the only one capable of…upholding it."

Naru spoke up, "Has this something to do with being the heir of your school? Has someone issued a challenge?"

"Yes and No Naru-sempai. Yes it's about something about being heir to my school and no because there is no issued challenge. It has something to do with the future of my school and my sister can no longer carry out that duty because I am now the heir to the ryuu." 'And also because she is already married, though I won't tell them about that part until I'm sure that agreement has already been cemented.'

Keitaro stood up, "Well I don't see any problems with that Motoko-chan. You can oooppsss…" Unfortunately he happened to stumble as he hit the table and fell directly into Motoko, with his hands of her chests, again.

"KEITARO! PERVERT SMASHER, ASCENDING DRAGON SLASH!" STRIKE! POW!

"WWWAAAAAHHH!"

And with one fluid motion, she sent Keitaro through the roof and into LEO using her sheathed katana. "Sorry about the hole…"

Naru dismissed it, "The pervert deserved it anyway. Ouch!"

"Ooofff"

Apparently, Kanako doesn't take lightly that his brother was just insulted and catapulted into who-knows-where and whacked both Naru and Motoko with a bokken. "My brother is not a pervert! I'll have you two pay for that damage!"

Naru and Motoko sighed. Things weren't the same with Kanako around. "Fine I'll fix it later…I'll cover for you Motoko so need not worry over that." Naru said as she rubbed the backside of her head.

"Thank you Naru-sempai." Motoko said as she rubbed her own bump.

Haruka gestured towards the clock. "If you want to catch your train Motoko, you need to leave now."

Shinobu gave Motoko a little boxed lunch, "It's when you get hungry at the train."

"Ara, and you can have this for dessert Motoko-chan." Mutsumi said as she handed her a watermelon.

Suu and Sarah also gave a goodbye hug to Motoko (in Suu's case it was more of a glomp), while Kanako simply glared at her.

Motoko gave her thanks, bowed one last time to the inn's residents before departing for the train station.

---

Motoko was almost to the station. Passing by her were the steam-powered cars. Although most Japanese could still not afford such luxury, mostly it was the well to do or the super rich who rode that mechanical contraption. The best an ordinary girl like her can do is ride on either a steam-trolley or taxi. Though taxi would cost a small fortune especially to students like her.

She was nearing her destination when she could swear she was hearing the sound of something rapidly loosing velocity. She noticed several of the pedestrians have stopped to look at the source that's when she looked up and saw a familiar figure heading her way. "Urashima-san?"

She jumped backwards just as Keitaro landed on the streets. You could hear several of the people whispering "Oh it's just that guy that keeps falling from the sky." Or "I want to know how he survives that." Or "It's a fallen angel mama!"

Motoko sighed, as she spots Keitaro dusting himself as he got up. "Don't tell me you just landed after I hit you. That was quite a while ago Urashima."

Keitaro turned his head towards Motoko, "Ah Motoko-chan! Hehe…actually it was Naru. I just got back to the inn and saw you already left before I could give you a little going away present, so Naru decided to send me the fastest way to catch-up with you."

Motoko could imagine that, "And you agreed…you must be an idiot."

"Guess I am. Well here you go. It's a little charm I got back in America. Hopes it gives you good luck in your voyage." Keitaro hands Motoko a little rabbit's foot key-chain.

"Thanks." She said after accepting the little offering. "But I must really get going; I don't want to miss the train."

"I'll walk you there Motoko-chan. Got nothing better to do anyways. Besides it's not far from here anyways."

Motoko blushed a little. "You need not to, but thanks."

They spent the walk relatively quiet…err, well at least Motoko did. Keitaro on the other hand kept on blabbering about some things. She didn't even listen to what he was saying as she was studying his face. Basking one last time in that innocent yet handsome face of his.

"Here we are Motoko-chan. You better get in fast. Your train leaves in ten minutes." Keitaro gestured towards the large locomotive seeing the conductor shouting for all passengers to board their ride.

"Do me favor Urashima-san?"

"If I can, what is it?"

"Please take good care of Narusegawa-sempai. Goodbye."

Keitaro was a little taken back but nodded his head, "Take care of yourself Motoko-chan and see you in a few weeks alright?"

With a small nod she entered the station in a rush to catch her train. Keitaro stayed there until he could no longer see the train from the horizon. "I wonder why she said that. It's not as if her world is going to end." He shrugged as began to walk back towards the inn before Naru or anyone gets too worried.

AN: Just as with Sakura Taisen, I'm going to screw around the time lines for Love Hina. I'm placing this sometime when Keitaro returned from his US trip though obviously set in the Taisho era. And I'm placing Motoko at around age 18. I think it should coincide with manga. So who's it gonna be? Ranma/Sakura or Ranma/Motoko? Basing it on the author's detrimental mindset I think you should have guess at the opening of the chapter. Nodoka would be so proud of me!

AN: The title translates into "The second sword"


	4. Ryoutoutsukai

Ryoutou

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

Book of Water

Chapter 3: Ryoutoutsukai

At the same time as the two previous chapters…

A young man was performing the last fighting stance of the Hiten Misturugi/Kamiyaa Kashin style under the moonlit night. One could see the glint of two distinct blades as it cuts silently into the air as it follows the intricate patterns of the kata. One could even see the young man throw himself up into the air without breaking his stride, rather the fluidity of his movements seemingly increased. The technique was called Ryoutou no Odori, the dance of the two swords. It was a technique developed by the aforementioned young man's great-grandfather and great-grandmother and it was the very technique that unified the two different sword styles of Hiten Mitsurugi and Kamiyaa Kashin, though several others were developed during the process of unifying the two ryuus.

Off to the side watching were the young man's mother, grandfather and his grandfather's closest friend who happens to be also one of the masters of the ryuu. You could clearly see a proud gleam in their eyes. "It seems your grandson has mastered the final technique my friend."

"Indeed he has Yahiko-dono. And all it took was one demonstration from each of us and already it seems like he has been doing this kata all his life."

"Yes it does seem like that. To say that he's gifted in the art is an understatement. I'll go so far as to say that he may have even outclassed your father at that same age, Kenji-sama. And as an added bonus, he seemed to have inherited your father's kind-hearted nature as well."

Kenji smiled and had a thoughtful look, "Yes he does, doesn't he? Though, I couldn't really compare their skills. I wasn't even born yet when father had all his adventures, but I will take your word for it. After all you were in almost all of his grand escapades."

"Mostly, only on his ronin years though. All what I know when he was still a hitokiri were the legends and hearsay that people would tell. He never mentions much about those days." A sad expression can be seen on Yahiko's aged face, "Though I wouldn't fault him for that. Whatever it was it might have been extremely painful experience."

Kenji made a motion towards the young man still performing the kata, "Going back on the subject, I think it might be time for Ranma-kun to be recognized as one of the masters of the school don't you think, Yahiko-dono?"

"Yes, I think it is the right time. He has already passed his final test during the battle against the derange Kuno Clan. And I don't think we have anything more to teach him. All he needs now is to polish up his skills and develop the experience needed as new master of the ryuu."

"Father, if I may?"

"What is it No-chan?"

"It's regarding my son's…engagements. The time has nearly come to fulfill those obligations as well."

Kenji nodded, "Yes. The time has indeed come. We will tell Ranma-kun of this tomorrow after the ceremony for his mastership. I trust everything is in place?"

Nodoka nodded, "Yes. I have already sent letters to both the Shinguji and Aoyama Families. The Aoyama would be here by the day after tomorrow since they are also here in Kyoto but the Shingujis might arrive in probably a week's time."

"Kenji-sama, if I may open a suggestion." Yahiko asked.

"Yes, my friend?"

"It would be best I think if Ranma-dono were to meet the two families at the same time. That is, to avoid him favoring the Aoyamas since he'll be able to spend more time with her than Shinguji-san."

"I guess it would indeed be wise. Very well, I'll write a letter to the Aoyamas to tell them that the official match make ceremony would start one week from now. That should be ample amount of time for the Shingujis."

Both Yahiko and Nodoka nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright father." 'But I was hoping he wouldn't need to choose between the two.'

Both elders noticed the look in Nodoka's face. 'She's at that manly thing again.' And both masters sighed. Kenji often wondered where Nodoka ever got that notion of manliness. It couldn't have come from him and neither from his wife. And he highly doubts it was from his father…or could it?

"Grandfather, Master Yahiko, mother…" Ranma bowed to the three gaining their attention, "I have completed the final stance as you have requested."

"That you have Ranma-kun." Kenji was still very much impressed in the way Ranma carried himself and in how much he has grownup in the passed ten years. After all, his idiotic 'late' father managed to kidnap him shortly after Nodoka recovered Ranma and evaded the clan's intelligence network for almost two years. Let's just say, Genma wasn't the best of examples for a growing boy. Luckily, he, his daughter, and Yahiko managed to eliminate Genma's influence. The only thing they left was the fierce determination in Ranma to strive to be the best, and the skills he acquired in unarmed combat. Unintentionally, it also taught the young Ranma back then to learn early on what was right and what was wrong. Needless to say, a head rolled that day. Kenji returned to the present when he heard his friend speak.

"Tomorrow Ranma-dono, we'll have your mastership ceremony. As of this moment, you are one of the masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi/Kamiyaa-Kashin Ryuu. Accept it with honor!" Yahiko said proudly, as Nodoka wiped a tear of happiness for her son.

Ranma once again bowed, "Thank you, Master Yahiko, although I must say I'm still very much inexperienced for such a position."

"Admitting one's own limitations is a good sign of leadership, Ranma." Kenji said as he placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "You will do well. Have faith in yourself and also, have faith in others. Don't hesitate to ask others for help. No one can possibly handle the burden of world alone. Friends will help you in your time of need. Always remember that."

Ranma smiled, "Yes, thank you for reminding me grandfather." He reminisces the time when he, Ryouga, Ukyou and Akane fought against the Kuno Clan during the deranged clan's bid to overthrew the Taisho Emperor and install one of their own as emperor. He still shriveled at the thought of Tatewaki as emperor of Japan. Though they did succeed and was graciously rewarded by the Imperial Family, that event was mostly covered-up to avoid mass hysteria that was sure to erupt at the supposed failure of the Imperial Army to protect the imperial line not to mention the Demon Wars still fresh in the minds of the people.

"Sumimasen, minna-sama." Said a blue-haired, female samurai as she announced herself.

"What is it Akane-san?" Nodoka inquired.

"I just came to inform you, that dinner is ready, and that milady Himura is anxiously waiting for all of you to join her." Akane said as she bowed. The Tendos along with the Hibiki and Kuonji families during the Kuno Wars were integrated into the Himura Clan as a yojimbo family. And apparently, Ryouga, Ukyou and Akane were assigned as personal guards to Ranma, not that he needs one, though protocol indicates that he must have at least one guard with him at all times except when he is within the estate.

"Alright, please inform mother we will be in shortly." Nodoka replied.

"By your leave, ma'am."

"Come, let us continue this later, otherwise I fear the wrath of your grandmother will be upon us if we are late." Kenji chuckled as did the others as they proceeded inside.

--- Next day, Himura Ceremony for Mastership ---

"…has learned all what we can teach him. May it be the precepts of the Hiten Mitsurugi/Kamiyaa-Kashin, or the Tendo Musabetsu Kakutou, or any of the other families' ryuu. All that is left is for him to experience the world and learn from its harsh lessons. Thus we, the masters of the ryuu and heads of families, elevate you to the rank of master." Kenji spoke before the assembled members of the Clan, both the Himura proper and the extended families. A loud applause can be heard following his speech, after all Ranma was well loved by everyone in the clan. Yahiko and Kenji's wife, Hotaru, approached him each carrying a wrapped bundle. "Step forward, Himura Ranma."

Ranma did so, then bowed low (w/c meant he knelt on two knees), before the grandmaster and daimyo of the clan.

Yahiko stepped forward first, unwrapped the bundle revealing the elegantly crafted katana, which caused several to gasp in recognition (at least those who were present in the Kuno Wars). Kenji took the sheathed sword, and placed it at Ranma's right hand.

"This is one of two legendary swords crafted during the time of the second attempted Mongol invasion, passed down from the imperial line and was a gift from the Meiji Emperor to our clan at its inception as a show of gratitude for my father's service during the revolution." Kenji let words sink in to those who didn't recognize the emblem that blazes the side guard of the katana. "I give to you my grandchild the holy sword, Masamune."

Almost everyone was in a state of shock, even Ranma as he held the scabbard on his right hand. He was holding the very sword his grandfather carried during the campaign in the Kuno Wars and was nearly overwhelmed by the honor placed to him. Then gently, almost reverently, he pulled the katana from its sheath and a small trickle of light can be seen being emitted by the blade as it recognizes its new master. Everyone was in awe of the small display.

Before Ranma or anyone could say anything, his grandmother stepped forward unwrapping the bundle she was carrying. She presented yet another sword to Kenji. Though no one in the room, save for Kenji, Yahiko, Hotaru and Nodoka, recognized the emblem on its guard, they felt power radiate from it as well.

"This is the other legendary sword of the time of the second attempted Mongol invasion. Crafted by the same master smith, also passed down from the imperial line and was gift given to us by the Taisho Emperor for aiding in battle against the Kuno Clan. The imperial family has given us great honor by entrusting to us these two blades." Everyone was in a state of exhilaration, only a select few families in the empire were ever been given such high esteem by the imperial family. "But I must confess that to wield this sword will not be easy and shall be a continuous trial. But I have faith that if any could tame this sword it will be my grandchild, Ranma. So I present to him as well the cursed blade, Muramasa."

Everyone gasped as they recognized the name. It was one of two cursed swords that nearly wiped out Kyoto four hundred years ago. Ranma was a little shaken as he held the sheathed sword with his hands, but with a small gesture from his family, gathered the courage to draw the sword from its scabbard. An eerie glow could be seen as the cursed blade easily recognizes Ranma as its new master.

"Take heed when using that sword, Ranma-kun." Hotaru said.

Ranma slowly sheathed Muramasa and looked up to his grandfather, "Why give me such a sword grandfather?"

Kenji gave Ranma a look that was both sadness, and gladness. "It's to constantly remind you Ranma, that the power that protects is also the power that destroys."

"Yes, but I…"

Yahiko approached Ranma and held both his shoulders, "Ranma-dono listen to me. The sword itself is not really evil. Darkness does not mean evil; so much as not all light is good. It could be too dark to see any of the good or too bright to blind the user from seeing the evil."

Ranma was thoughtful, "You mean to say, that it all depends of the wielder?"

"Yes but is also depends on your strength of will not to succumb to dark temptations regardless of what you wield. You are a master of the two sword technique, I'm sure you will be able to use both swords effectively."

Ranma, now more determined, bowed once again. "Thank you for entrusting this to me, grandfather. I won't disappoint you."

"I know you won't Ranma-kun. I know you won't. Now, with your acceptance of the two swords, you are now officially a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi/Kamiyaa-Kashin Ryuu; may our ancestors guide you in your path!"

A loud applause followed, and Ranma was congratulated by everyone present, from his friends/bodyguards to other members of the clan. And a party to celebrate the youngest master followed shortly afterwards.

--- Later that night ---

"You called grandfather?" Ranma asked as peeked into the family room. He spots his mother, grandfather and grandmother seated at the low table.

"Yes Ranma-kun, we need to tell you of one other duty you need to fulfill as heir to the ryuu…" Kenji stated. "Ryouga-san, please leave us for a while."

Ranma nodded to his friend and Ryouga bowed in acknowledgement as he stepped out of the room and out of hearing range.

"Tell me, what is this duty grandfather?" Ranma asked as he seated himself at the table, somehow he felt a sense of foreboding doom. A feeling he has not felt since the battle at Kuno Castle.

Nodoka cleared her throat, "Ranma…"

AN: If time permits (and inspiration as well) after I write this main story arc I plan to write about the Kuno Wars. That is basically a prequel set about 2-3 years before this story. Probably even begin with Genma's supposed kidnapping. Oh, and yes that Hotaru was taken from Sailor Moon. I don't own it either.

AN: Yojimbo would mean "bodyguard."

AN: The tile translates into "The two-sword fencer."


	5. Giri

Ryoutou

Disclaimer: Finally a complete disclaimer on all crossover animes. I don't own Ranma½ or Sakura Taisen or Love Hina or Rurouni Kenshin (or a little bit of Sailor Moon or CCS)! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

AN: Take note that the author was severely influence by the card game Legend of the Five Rings, where the clan structure is composed of not one family but of several families owing allegiance to the dominant family. So in this case, the Himura Clan is lead by, none other than the Himura Family. The Tendo, Hibiki, and Kuonji Families are all subset families within the Himura Clan. Though each family retains their own daimyo (or family head) these daimyos owed their allegiance to the Himura daimyo.

Book of Water

Chapter 4: Giri

Version 1.1

--- Aoyama Estate ---

An elder woman, one could place at around 30 or so, stood by the gates smiling warmly at the girl who was nervously approaching her. (So she's not entirely elderly so sue me! Wait I take that back! Don't sue I'm too poor to give you anything!) When the girl stopped in front of her she gave her a soft embrace. "Welcome home, Motoko-chan."

The girl moved away from the hug, placed down her suitcase and bowed in respect, "Hai, it's good to see you too, sister."

"Come, mother is waiting Motoko-chan. And she's eager to see you again since she didn't get a chance last time you were here in Kyoto. Oh, before I forget, we have about a week to prepare for the ceremony at the Himura Estates."

"I thought I had only a days worth to prepare?" Motoko asked as she hefted her suitcase again as she followed her sister as they enter their ancestral home.

(AN: Thanks glazedlookineyes101 and dennisud for telling me the name of Motoko's sister.)

Tsuruko turned to face Motoko with that smile of hers, making Motoko somewhat uneasy. "We received a letter from Himura-sama just a while ago. It seems they'll be moving the match make for about a week's time to give time for the Shingujis to come to Kyoto."

"The Shingujis? Pardon me for asking sister, but why? It's not like they are needed in the ceremony…"

"On contraire, my dear sister. They are very much a part of it as we are. You see, you're not the only one arranged to marry Himura-sama. The Himura Family had also made arrangements with the Shinguji Family."

Motoko was stumped, "You mean…"

"Himura-sama is to choose from our two families on who is to be his bride. And mother wants you to be the one that Himura-sama will choose."

If Motoko ever felt any pressure from this matchmaking, she was feeling it now. "I…"

Tsuruko noticed Motoko's nervous expression. "Don't worry about it too much, Motoko-chan. Mother and I will be teaching you the proper etiquettes and we'll have you ready in a week's time. And of course, we'll have the tailor make you a new formal kimono. I'm sure you'll leave Himura-sama speechless when he meets you."

Motoko groaned. 'I'm doomed!'

Ignoring her sister's look of anguished shock Tsuruko continued, "Although I must admit that the Shingujis will be hard competition. Since they too, have a long history of battling demons in their heritage. The Haja line is not something to take lightly. But I'm sure that if there is any family that can compete against that, that is our Shinmei Ryuu." Tsuruko proudly states, but the effect on Motoko was the reverse of what she intended and instead of encouragement, it made Motoko felt the pressure even more.

'That's it! I'm so doomed! Mother and sister won't let me live it down if I don't get picked! And the only one I have for experience/reference is Keitaro!' Motoko felt that world finally crumbled on top of her.

"Come now Motoko, it's time for you to meet mother and the family elders."

Motoko's shoulders slumped in resignation, 'I can only hope for a miracle now.'

--- Shinguji Estate ---

"Welcome home, Sakura-sama." Goro greeted her mistress, as he helps her with her luggage.

"Thank you Goro. It's good to be home again." Sakura returned. "Are mother and grandmother inside the family room?"

"Yes they are, milady. They are waiting for your arrival it seems. I'll take your luggage to you room, you best hurry and meet with them, young mistress."

"I see, sorry for the trouble Goro." Sakura said as she hurries inside.

Goro shook his head slightly, "I shall wish of you the best of luck, young mistress."

---

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan." Sakura's mother greeted in a slight bow, to the girl that has just entered the family room.

"It's good to be home mother." Sakura replied by bowing slightly as well before her mother. "It's good to see you too, grandmother." She also bowed to her grandmother seated next to her mother.

"I must cut to the point Sakura-chan. Tomorrow noon we'll be leaving for Kyoto. I know you have just barely arrived but we must make use of any time we have wisely. I have made some arrangements, and we'll be able to stay at the place of a close friend of mine." Sakura's mother stated. (AN: Though glazedlookineyes101 told me her name is Wakana, I'll keep her name as Tomoyo just to maintain humor.)

"I know that the ceremony is at Kyoto but why rush mother, we can probably go there the day after tomorrow?"

"Have you heard of the Aoyama Family, Sakura-chan?" Her grandmother asked her.

Sakura placed a finger on her cheek, "Umm, they're one of the few families that have a long line of demon hunters much like our own. Their Shinmei is said to rival our Haja in more ways than one."

Tomoyo nodded, "Correct Sakura-chan. Did you know that the match make is not only between the Himura and Shinguji but extends to the Aoyama as well?"

Sakura was startled at that, "You mean to say that Himura-sama is to choose the bride from…between two families?" Sakura saw the nod of both her mother and grandmother.

Her grandmother then continued, "Yes Sakura-chan, so we need to prepare you thoroughly. The Aoyama is not to be taken likely. I have heard that the heir to the Shinmei Ryuu is a very good swordswoman herself and managed to tame the cursed sword Hina. We cannot allow this chance to slip by us. You must be the one to be chosen by Himura-sama."

Sakura sighed; her grandmother has been rather feisty lately that she should get married. The fact that this match make would include the Himura Clan was of course a great boon. No other family has been favored so much by the imperial family as the Himuras were. "I understand grandmother."

Tomoyo then pulled out a gorgeous kimono, "Oh-hoho. I'm sure Himura-sama would hardly resist you when he sees you in this fabulous dress I sewn!" (Now doesn't that sound familiar? Tomoyo making dresses for Sakura?)

Sakura blinked then blushed at her mother's antics. "MOTHER!"

--- Himura Estate ---

"Can you believe it Ryouga? They never even told me once that I was engaged these passed twelve years!"

Ryouga couldn't help but chuckle at the expense of his friend, "It's hard not to imagine, Ranma. After all, it's normal for a clan like ours to engage their heir at an early age to ensure the continued legacy of the family. Be glad you weren't engaged to some family like the Kunos." Ryouga said as his left hand idly plays with the blue talisman dangling around his neck. It was made from a fragment of sealing stone and was to counter-act his directional curse. Something he was very thankful to the Himuras for.

Ranma shriveled at mention of the name, "Don't remind me of that Ryouga. I think I can still hear that demented woman's laugh!"

"Even beyond the grave I guess she's still chasing after you!" Ryouga fell laughing at thought of Kodachi hunting Ranma.

"Har, har. It isn't funny. That psychedelic still gives me nightmares up until now." Ranma then sighed, "Its not that I don't want to marry…I just wished they have let me choose my own fiancée, without all these arrangements and family honor and stuff."

Ryouga composed himself. He could only agree, "I'm really sorry about that Ranma. But I guess it comes with the territory, you know. Being heir and all. But I think you should give your mother and grandparents more credit. They are doing this for your sake and the clan's as well."

"Yeah, I guess your right about that….but still…anyway how's you relationship with the Unryuu girl doing?" Ranma asked, trying to find something more cheerful to talk about.

"Akari-san? It couldn't have been better." Ryouga replied with a bright smile. "I guess being a member of the Himura Clan helped a lot when she introduced me to her parents. They were practically ready to throw a wedding right there." Ryouga gave a sheepish laugh, "Though I must admit. I'm not ready for marriage yet. And Akari-san agrees with me. We'll take it nice and slow and get to know each other more. Overtime who knows?"

"You're lucky you know? When you marry it will be because of love." Ranma sighed again, looking more depressed.

Ryouga gave his friend a soft pat at the back, "You can never know Ranma, who knows you might fell head-over-heels for one of those girls." Ryouga then snickered, "And if your mother has anything to do with it, you might end up with both those girls!"

"Argh! Not funny!"

"Wow, Ranchan is sure is in such HIGH spirits today, ain't he?" Ukyou sarcastically quipped as she and Akane approached their two friends. "Is something wrong sugar?"

Ranma, gloomily, he answered, "Just found out last night from my family, that I have been engage since I was five to either the heir of the Haja Ryuu or the Shinmei Ryuu."

Akane gave a low whistle, "Wow. Sounds something like what your old man would have done."

Ranma grunted a nod, "Actually, he was the one that engaged me to them. Although mother and grandfather never retracted those engagements like they did with the others."

Ukyou nodded in understanding, "Who would sugar? After all both the Shinguji and Aoyama families are famous in their own right. And I distinctly recall that the Aoyama provided some help during the Kuno Wars, but I can't exactly recall what it was. Anyways, when do we expect them to arrive for the matchmaking ceremony?"

"In about one week's time, I guess." Ranma began walking towards the family dojo, with his friends/yojimbo in tow.

"One week? The Aoyama just live across Kyoto. They'll be here by sundown if they left this morning." Akane supplied.

"I know, but grandfather sent them a letter asking them to come a week later. He said it was to give the Shinguji an equal footing…whatever he meant by that." Ranma answered.

"I see. It's meant for you not to favor Aoyama-san, because if she came here earlier you'll get to know her more. Much more so than Shinguji-san." Ryouga concluded, as opened the door to the dojo to let the others in first. "And you might make a bias decision regarding who to pick as fiancée."

"Never thought of that, though." Ranma shrugged as he picked-up a bokken. "So who's in the mood for some sparring? I need to get this frustration off my system."

The three friends gave each other a slight nervous look. Ranma venting out frustration is not the type of person you would like as a sparring partner.

"How about I take you three on at the same time?" He asked, while going into an advance, very advance attack stance.

That question/statement basically crushed their ideas of getting out of this predicament. Man or woman, Ranma never gave any quarter when it came to training or real combat. (That is the effect of training under Yahiko and Nodoka.)

"I get the feeling we'll be in for a world of hurt." Ryouga said, deadpanned. Ukyou and Akane grunted as well as the three went to up their own training bokken.

--- Aoyama Estate, three days later ---

"No, no Motoko-chan. Walk LIKE this." Tsuruko stopped Motoko from her walk and provided another demonstration of the elegant way to walk.

A slight protest, "But that's the way I was walking!"

"No dear sister, you walked like this." This time Tsuruko walked in a dignified stance of a warrior. "Our goal Motoko-chan is to impressed Himura-sama, not intimidate him. Now again."

"Yes sister…"

"Excuse me, dear sisters."

Tsuruko turned to see the new comer, a girl with also long black hair and wearing the same formal Shinto dress as they were. "Ah, Rei-chan. What is it?"

Rei pulled out a white kimono from the box she was carrying, "The new kimono you have requested is here."

"Ah good timing. Motoko-chan I want you to practice your walk while wearing the kimono. It will help you get use to it so that you won't feel awkward when the ceremony is finally here."

'Ack! That's the third kimono mom has ordered tailored for me! I think I'm the only girl in the world that must hate kimonos by now!'

--- Daidouji Inn, Kyoto ---

"ACHOO!"

"Bless you dear! Now try this pink one Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said picking up a beautiful pink kimono, embroidered with the emblem of the Shinguji Family.

"It's beautiful mother but that's the eleventh kimono I have tried today." Sakura said as she straightened out her current light lavender kimono her mother made her try on earlier. A pile of kimonos can also be seen near where Sakura was standing.

"There's nothing wrong in trying it. My you look lovely in that too!" Tomoyo said as she studied her blushing daughter. This is one of those times Sakura wished she could hide beneath a rock. Her mother can be too much to handle when she goes into kawaii-mode.

"Sumimasen, Shinguji-sama." A young blonde maid said as she entered the room holding several boxes. "These packages just arrived."

Tomoyo waved over to where other boxes lay, "Place them there, Minako-chan. I'll have Sakura-chan try them as soon as puts on this pink kimono."

Sakura sighed, 'I'm REALLY starting to dislike kimonos!'

"And after this, we'll visit Makoto-chan for your etiquette lessons."

Another sigh, "Yes mother."

--- Fast forward to the day of reckoning, Himura Estate ---

As mentioned, Sakura and Motoko basically went on a crash course on proper etiquettes for the upcoming matchmaking ceremony. Though Sakura was already very knowledgeable and knows how to act accordingly, her grandmother had insisted that she take the refresher course. Motoko on the other hand proved to be quite a challenge.

---

Tendo Kasumi, elder sister of Akane and known as the Elegant Crane for her grace in wielding a katana, opened the gates for the Shinguji Entourage. "Welcome Shinguji Tomoyo-sama, Shinguji Sakura-sama." She said while bowing graciously to their guests. "Milady Hotaru and Nodoka await you at the Himura Family Room. Please follow me."

Tomoyo nodded in courtesy, "Thank you, kindly Miss…."

"Kasumi. Tendo Kasumi. But please call me Kasumi." She said with a warm smile that made Sakura and Tomoyo feel lighthearted. Kasumi motioned for the 'female' ninja standing besides her. "And this is the leader of Kuonji's Red Ninjas, Kuonji Konatsu."

"Please to meet your acquaintance." Konatsu bowed.

"Pleasure is ours, Kuonji-san." Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time. (Konatsu is very much male but still wears female clothing. No, he's not married to Ukyou, but was adopted into the Kuonji Family after rescuing him/her from the hands of the Kuno's Shadow Ninja. But he still has a big crush on Ukyou.)

"Konatsu, please escort the Shinguji's attendants to where they will be staying so they can unpack."

"Of course, milady. If the two ladies would follow me, right this way." Konatsu motioned for towards the guest's house just across the house proper.

"We'll meet with you two later Minako-chan, Makoto-chan. Come, now Sakura its best we don't make our hosts waiting."

"Yes mother."

Kasumi gave a small glance towards the gate and saw Nabiki greet the Aoyamas.

---

"Welcome, Aoyama Tsuruko-san, Aoyama Rei-san, and Aoyama Motoko-san." Nabiki greeted the three swordswomen, though the third was wearing a formal kimono and her sword was currently being held by her eldest sister. "We have been expecting you. I am Tendo Nabiki and I will be your escort. Do you wish to see milady Hotaru and Nodoka immediately or do you wish settle down first at the guest house?"

Tsuruko nodded to Rei, "Motoko and I would like to meet with your mistresses now, if we may. And my sister, Rei, will get our things settled at the guest rooms."

Nabiki acknowledge the request with a nod and motions to another 'female' ninja, "Tsubasa-chan, please direct Aoyama-san to the guest room. I'll be escorting the others to meet with Himura-sama." (Tsubasa will follow the same conditions as Konatsu, and is a member of the Red Ninjas)

Tsubasa nodded, "This way please."

"Come now Motoko, and stop fidgeting." Tsuruko mildly scolded.

Nabiki gave an offshoot glance at the said girl and gave a small laugh, "Nervous? Aoyama-san?"

Motoko nodded, "I am a little." She was still fidgeting with her kimono. She had been so used to wearing a samurai's hakama that she could barely walk in a kimono. Thankfully her sister's training helped, but she still was having difficulty in walking in the overtly tight clothing.

"It's a normal feeling Aoyama-san. Shinguji-san was also nervous when I saw her walk in the estate grounds." Nabiki said as she guided the two towards the place where Kasumi had led the Shingujis earlier.

Tsuruko nodded, "So the Shingujis are in audience with Himura-sama now?"

"Just with milady Hotaru and Nodoka. Kenji-sama and Yahiko-sama are giving last minute instructions to Ranma-sama." Nabiki answered.

They entered the house, and proceeded towards the family room. They spotted a samurai-ko kneeling besides the sliding door. "Welcome, Aoyama-sama. The others are already inside, please do come in." Kasumi said as she opened the sliding door and bowed to their guest. Nabiki took the other side, and bowed as well.

Tsuruko took the invitation as she and Motoko walked in. Once the two were inside, Kasumi closed the door after them.

"And so it begins nee-chan." Nabiki said from her sitting position.

"So it does, Nabiki. I hope things work out right, if not for Ranma-sama's sake."

Nabiki could only agree.

AN: Next chapter, boy meets girls.

AN: Title translates into "Sense of Duty/Honor" or "Obligations"

To dennisud: Thanks for the compliment, I do try to make original crossovers. Oh and to answer your question, the setting is around the early 1900's of the Taisho Era.

To LeRoy: Thanks for the pre-reading and suggestions man!


	6. Otokonoko ga onnanokotachi ni au

Ryoutou

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Sakura Taisen or Love Hina or Rurouni Kenshin (or a little bit of Sailor Moon or CCS or Vandread)! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

Book of Water

Chapter 5: Otokonoko ga onnanoko-tachi ni au

--- Himura Clan, Family Room ---

Sakura knelt beside her mother. A short introduction was made when she and her mother entered. Nodoka, the woman with read hair and seemingly in her mid 30s and dressed in the pinkish-red kimono, was the mother of her would-be fiancée. The more elderly woman next to Nodoka was Hotaru, dressed in dark purple kimono and was Nodoka's mother meaning the grandmother of Ranma. A few short greetings where spoken across the table when the sliding door opened again, Sakura looked up to see a beautiful woman leading an equally beautiful girl her age, which Sakura suspected to be the Aoyamas' bridal candidate.

"Welcome Tsuruko-san, Motoko-san. You're just in time. Please take a seat." Nodoka motioned towards the place across from where the Shingujis were sitting. "The Shingujis have also just arrived recently. May I introduce, my mother Hotaru." The elderly Himura gave a small bow, "And the Shingujis…"

Tomoyo bowed towards to where Tsuruko knelt, "Shinguji Tomoyo. And my daughter, Sakura." Sakura gave a bow of gesture.

"Aoyama Tsuruko. And this is my youngest sister, Motoko." (I know Motoko's sister got married, but in this case I'm assuming her husband married into the Aoyama family. For Japanese it is not uncommon for husbands to take their wives family name, especially when the bride's have more prominent name than the husband.) Tsuruko greeted back, and bowed together with Motoko.

'She's definitely skilled. I can tell from her gait, but she seems as nervous as I am.' Sakura thought, and then an idea popped into her mind. 'If she gets chosen by Himura-sama, then that means I wouldn't have to marry him. Although I know my grandmother wouldn't let me have the end of it, at least that way it won't cause a smudge of dishonor in the family.' Sakura smiled; perhaps she can still get out of this engagement.

Motoko couldn't help but admire her rival, 'Shinguji-san is very composed, though slightly nervous.' She also noted that the Shinguji girl was very well mannered and well verse in etiquette. She sighed, 'At this rate she'll be the one chosen by Himura-sama.' Motoko paused in her thoughts, 'Will that be really a bad thing? I know I might get the bad end of mother and sister but, if it does happen that way I wouldn't need to marry anyone and their will be no dishonor on my part.' Motoko smiled, 'But I better make sure I put up a good front otherwise sister will disown me if I showed little interest in this matter.'

Tsuruko and Tomoyo were discussing a few things to Nodoka, each pointing out to the advantages of marrying their respective candidate without degrading the other. Hotaru on the other hand was reading the emotions of the two bridal candidates based on their aura, and smiled…almost wickedly. 'You two are a little too young to think you can fool this old woman.' She took a sip of her tea, 'I can tell that each will try and do their best to have the other girl win…we can't have that now, can we?' It was a good thing she studied psychology, after all it was useful as a doctor to have an understanding of one's patients. She placed her tea cup down and took a small bell chime and gave it a small ring. The small sound of the bell wasn't lost to the other people in the room, and the back sliding door opened to reveal a young female retainer with short blue hair.

"You called, milady." The girl asked as she bowed to her mistress.

"Yes, Ami-chan." Hotaru motioned for the girl to come closer and she whispered something into her ear. The other people of the room were in a hush silence, wondering what the elder Himura was saying to the girl.

Ami nodded her head in understanding, and gave one bow before leaving the room.

Hotaru then turned her attention to the occupants of the room as soon as Ami left and closed the door behind her. "I have made a small arrangement, I think you will all like. Since we are all a family of sword masters, I think it would be prudent to demonstrate to the other how well verse one is in the art of swordsmanship." Hotaru picked-up her tea and took another sip.

Tsuruko nodded, "I must agree with you, Himura-sama. I think it would be best if our candidates were to show a little of their skills to justify their lobbying." She also concluded that Motoko would have a much higher chance of being chosen through a test of skill than a test of etiquette.

"Yes, I guess that's reasonable. And perhaps we can have also a demonstration from Ranma-sama?" Tomoyo inquired, she was fairly confident of her daughter's skills but was eager to see for herself how skillful the legendary clan was.

Hotaru nodded, "Of course. Would you girls like to change to a much more comfortable fighting garb?" She stood from her kneeling position and Nodoka followed suite.

Both girls nodded, "Of course, milady." And both had a distinct feeling that the elderly Himura lady was onto to their scheme. They may get away from etiquette exam for the bride but it will be too obvious if they do poorly in swordsmanship. 'I'm doomed!' Both thought.

"Please ask the Tendo sisters outside for some training gi unless you brought yours. And also, when you're ready ask them to lead you to the Kamiyaa Dojo. We'll be waiting for you there. After all, the bride of my grandson must be an able fighter herself to keep him on his toes." 'And I'll make sure I keep you two on your toes!'

---

Rei looked up from her meditation as she hears the door open and spies her sisters enter the guest room given to them. "So how did the match make go?" She asked getting up from her lotus position.

"Nothing much as of yet; the etiquette test has yet to be done…though I doubt there will be one. Milady Hotaru seems to favor action more than flowery show of words." Tsuruko stated as she help Motoko off her kimono as Rei handed her younger sister her change of clothes from her unpacked luggage.

Rei grinned as she thought of something to tease her younger sister and said in a joking manner, "Lucky you, if it had been test of etiquette, Motoko would have embarrassed the entire family in no time flat."

"I couldn't agree more." Tsuruko nodded sagely, barely containing her mirth.

"HEY! I resent that remark sisters!" Motoko exclaimed indignantly just as she was putting on her gi and hakama.

The two elder sisters laughed at the expense of their younger sibling, "Come now Motoko, we can't have our hosts waiting. Are you coming Rei-chan?"

Rei gave a shrugged, "Sure, I'd like to see the Shingujis' fighting style for my own eyes anyway."

---

"Welcome back milady, I take it the match make went well?" Minako bowed, as she anticipated her mistress reply.

Makoto bowed too, and like Minako, also eagerly waited Tomoyo's answer.

Sakura sighed; her mother had dubbed this two 'hopeless romantics'. They were eager to gossip about anyone and anything regarding love and relationships. Right now, she wouldn't mind if it wasn't her love life they were so interested about. Her mother stepped behind her as she helped her out of the kimono while gesturing for Minako for Sakura's casual garments.

"Apparently, Himura-sama wanted to see the girls' skills with the sword and has asked for a small demonstration at the dojo."

"Oh wow! I can see it now, wife protects husband as she slays the thug that attempted to assail him!"

The others blinked. Makoto pointed out, "Minako isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

Minako shrugged as she helped Sakura don her usual attire, "So? It's romantic isn't it?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, "I hardly think being assailed by a thug, is romantic Minako-chan."

Tomoyo giggled too, "I must agree, anyway are you done Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded as put on her gloves, "Yes mother."

"Then come, we can't have them wait for us. You two may come if you wish."

The two nodded eagerly, they had always wanted to see akin to a prince and princess getting hitched. Their mistress and the Himura heir were the closets they could get. And the gossip they would tell their fellow when they return would be exceptional.

---

"Are you certain of this mother?"

Hotaru merely nodded and grabbed a wooden naginata. She was now wearing her training gi and made a few practice thrust with the pole weapon. "Where is my grandson now, Natsume-chan?" She asked the samurai-ko.

The said girl was standing off to the side with her sister Kurumi. The two girls were Hotaru's personal guards, as Kasumi and Nabiki were Nodoka's. "He's on his way, milady. Apparently, milord Kenji-sama had a few more things to iron out with Ranma-sama."

"I see."

"But they have already been informed by Ami-chan." Natsume added.

Hotaru acknowledge what Natsume said with a wave of her hand when the doors opened to reveal both Sakura and Motoko in their garb, followed by their entourage. Kasumi and Nabiki stood besides Natsume and Kurumi as they watch the event unfold.

Nodoka handed each girl a bokken. "Now then, instead of asking you two to demonstrate a kata of your ryuu…we have decided you two show us how well you are versed in actual combat."

"Huh?" Both Sakura and Motoko didn't quite get what Nodoka implied, so Hotaru proceeded to the center of the room, naginata at hand.

"Both of you shall face me in a sparring match, together." She said as she went into an attack stance. "Anything goes. Any attacks are legal. Treat this as you would a real battle."

Sakura and Motoko were speechless but proceeded into a neutral stance. Apparently, it was implied that both of them were needed to work together to take on the elder Himura and they were expected not to hold back.

Hotaru watched the two girls go into their stance; it was obvious to her that both girls showed skill, but apparently their stance lack proper coordination with the other. 'A grudging alliance, eh? You two should know that rivalry in battle may cause both allies to lose the fight.' She decided to capitalize on that. Without a word, she launched into an attack and she swung her naginata in a horizontal arc towards the nearest girl, Motoko. The said girl jumped back to avoid the strike making Sakura step in to provide cover.

Before Sakura could make a counter, Hotaru made a follow-up swing towards Sakura making her block with her bokken. She was fairly surprised at the elder woman's strength as reeled from the blow. 'She's strong!' She thought as she deflected another strike towards her.

Hotaru was clearly using the advantage of the naginata over the katana. She was keeping Sakura at bay with her weapon's length. She could initiate an attack without loosing ground, and she could deflect attacks initiated by her opponent also without giving ground. Sakura then noticed Motoko maneuvering behind their opponent and decided to provide a distraction. She launched a feint assault, making Hotaru reel her naginata towards Sakura. When she judge Motoko was ready she jumped back, causing Hotaru to look back at the other girl. 'If you think I didn't notice you girl, you have another thing coming.'

(AN: I'll be using created attack names. Can't really remember what they used to call their attacks.)

Motoko, seeing her opportunity launch her attack, "Heaven's Slash!" Hotaru jumped up as a wave of chi passed under her. As she jumped she twisted in the air avoiding Sakura's attempt to capitalize on what she thought was a moment of vulnerability. Upon landing on one foot, Hotaru launched towards Sakura, holding the staff with both hands. She cleaved a shallow vertical slash, making Sakura block the incoming blow but soon reversed her swing and using her momentum to force Sakura to loosen her grip on her bokken and the wooden weapon sailed across the floor and continuing the motion of her swing, the other end of Hotaru's naginata hit Sakura flat on the backside of her head causing the girl to stumble.

Before Hotaru could make the winning strike against Sakura, Motoko made a dash as she blocked the move and then countered with a reversal slash, "Dragon's Claw!" Hotaru smiled at the tenacity, she decided to up the ante a little as she dodged the incoming chi attack. Sakura took the opportunity to regain her lost weapon, and as she did, she spots Motoko and Hotaru trading blows, though mostly (if not only) it was Motoko taking the hits. Seems like the elder Himura decided to go in much faster now.

'She's really good.' Motoko thought. 'And fast. I find it hard to believe someone of her age can still move as fast as she does.' She held back a cry of pain as she felt another strike hit her shoulder. 'If this was for real I would have been dead by now.' "Sealing phoenix strike!!!" Motoko made another special assault as she potted a tiny opening in her opponent's guard.

"Hiten Mitsurugi, Earth Spike!" Hotaru countered with her own chi attack, she was impressed Motoko saw the opening but unfortunate she didn't managed to capitalize on it.

"Haja aerial strike, Falling Blossom Dive!" Hotaru barely blocked the Shinguji girl's attack as she was too focused on the Aoyama girl and hadn't expected the girl to recover her weapon quickly. Motoko was grateful as she tried to catch her breath and rub her sore, left shoulder. She and Sakura made a unified defensive stance and waited for Hotaru's next move.

Hotaru was surely working up a sweat. She was smiling though, as she could clearly see the great potential in each girl. 'That's the way, show more coordination and team work.' A little training in her school's ryuu and either girl could easily wipe her off the floor. She now went into a neutral stance and bowed to the two girls, indicating her test over.

Motoko and Sakura made a notion of sheathing the bokken and bowed as well. Both were relieved that the spar was over, especially Motoko who got a few hits inside her defense.

Hotaru handed Nodoka her wooden pole and addressed the two girls, "I must say you two fought very well. Although, Shinguji-san. It would do you well to train more not to lose your weapon in battle. And Aoyama-san, try not too used too much specialized attacks. It will leave you drained unless you can guarantee each one of those attacks will hit and can finish off your opponent" Both girls had looked down, slightly embarrass as their flaws were pointed out. "But nevertheless, I saw great potential both of you."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Himura-sama." Motoko said in a bow.

Sakura bowed too, "Thank you, milady."

Just then Ami entered the dojo and approached Hotaru, whispering something that only Hotaru and Nodoka could hear. Hotaru nodded and turned to the two bridal candidates, "Are you two still capable for another spar?"

Motoko and Sakura looked-up and both nodded.

"Yes I think I can still do another sparring round." Sakura said in affirmative.

"As do I."

Hotaru smiled, "Good, because now both of you'll be facing my grandson." And as she said that all heads turned to look at the handsome young man with a pigtail that entered the dojo. "Aoyamas, Shingujis, meet my grandson Himura Ranma."

Ranma walked, basically glided, towards where his grandmother and mother stood. It was like watching a tiger stalk its' prey (Which Tsuruko and Tomoyo surmised, the prey were Motoko and Sakura. And Nodoka added the part of the tiger 'eating' the prey. 'Oh my manly son!' And Ranma felt he wanted to bolt out of the room.)

"I'm Himura Ranma. Sorry about this." He said as scratched the back of his head which the girls in the room found SO adorable. He gave their guests a low bow, which was reciprocated.

Minako and Makoto were basically squirming in their seats. Here was a gorgeous man before them, but he was apparently hands off to them, unless they can somehow convince Shinguji-san to share him with them. (Sorry, it won't happen in this story…maybe as an omake.)

Rei was contemplating, 'If I had known this would be the heir of the Himura Clan, I would have gladly accepted the giri to be his wife!'

'He is so unlike Urashima. He moves with the grace that only a martial artist could make. I wonder if he is any good with his 'sword'…err, I meant any good with a sword!' Motoko blushed at her unintended hentai thoughts, 'I think I'm sticking around Naru-sempai and Urashima too long.' As she gazed at her supposed intended, she decided she may give this boy a chance…for now.

Sakura still hasn't quite caught her breathe, 'Wow! The way he moves and the way he carries himself…I've only seen that in aged-old masters!' Sakura caught her rival admiring the young Himura. 'She's as flabbergasted as I am. Who wouldn't be? Ranma-sama is very good looking, but I wonder he's got a nice personality?' She decided to give the matter more thought before she decides to try and get off the engagement.

Hotaru smiled even broader as she noticed the changed expression on the two girls. 'Now that's more like it. There's nothing wrong in trying out the waters first, children.' She then addressed her grandson. "Now then, Ranma-kun, I had asked these two lovely ladies to spar with you is that acceptable?" She then noticed that both Kenji and Yahiko were not present. "Oh and where are your grandfather and Yahiko-dono gone to?"

"Grandfather and master Yahiko received a summons from the governor of Kyoto. They said they'll be back by dinner time." Ranma said as he made a glance at his would be fiancées, and he was admitting both were strikingly beautiful. But he was more interested if they were any good with the sword than outside appearances. Beauty to him would just be an added bonus.

"What did the summons say, Ranma?" Nodoka inquired.

"I never really got to ask grandfather, they just said they'll be back by dinner."

Hotaru nodded, "If your grandfather dismisses it as something we shouldn't concern ourselves then it's nothing to worry about." She then gestures towards the two girls, "So, shall we begin?"

Ranma noted that both girls were breathing a little heavy, "They seemed a little winded, did something happen?" The hint of concern in his voice touched the girls.

"Mother tested their skills just a while ago Ranma." Nodoka answered her son's question. "We just finished when you arrived."

"They did? No wonder they seemed a little tired." Ranma then smiled at the two, "Would you two like to spar later, after dinner perhaps so you can have a little breather? It wouldn't be a fair match if I fought you two fresh from fighting grandmother."

Sakura and Motoko blushed at his smile.

'He seems rather nice.' Sakura thought as she smiled back, "Is it really okay, we postpone the fight for later, Himura-sama?"

"Sure, I see no problems in that. Oh, and call me Ranma."

"T-then, please call me Sakura, Ranma-kun."

"Umm, you can call me Motoko."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, Motoko-chan."

Hotaru was all smiles. "Very well, we'll have the fight for later. I guess it would be best if your grandfather was to witness it as well."

Tsuruko and Tomoyo were also happy seeing that their charges were at least willing now to give the engagement a chance. Apparently they knew of the hesitation of their young charges.

Nodoka whispered something to her mother, who nodded her head in agreement. "Ranma-kun?"

"Yes, grandmother?"

"Your mother and I along with Tsuruko-san and Tomoyo-san will be returning to the family room to discuss further issues regarding the engagement. Please, give the two young ladies a little tour of the gardens." She said in a slightly amused tone.

"Eh?"

Tsuruko and Tomoyo noticed the slight blush on their respective charges, and had to hand it down to Nodoka for setting up those three alone and decided to throw their own cents worth.

"Why, that's lovely suggestion milady. I'm sure it will help Sakura get to know more her prospective fiancé."

A blush reddens, "MOTHER!"

"Yes, I agree, if anyone can help loosen up Motoko it has to be Ranma-sama."

The other blush also reddens, "SISTER!"

"Oh, my son is so manly!"

A pigtailed stood on end, "MOM!"

The four elderly women, plus the other girls in the room had to let out a laugh as the three indignant teens were blushing real hard.

Ranma, made a notion to his two prospective fiancées to leave the room and escape their torture.

"Oh, my! I haven't seen Ranma-sama blushed like that since he found out Ukyou was a girl."

"Ah, love." Nabiki quipped; as they watched the three teens leave the dojo floor and headed for the gardens.

"I sure hope so, sis." Natsume said as she watched the young Himura. "I certainly hope so."

Nodoka then turned to their guests, "So, shall we?"

With a few nods Nodoka, Hotaru, Tsuruko and Tomoyo returned to the family room, yojimbos in tow. Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto decided to hang out with one another as they headed for the terrace at front.

---

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there…" Ranma said apologetically.

Sakura shook her head, "I don't blame you for what happened inside the dojo Ranma-kun." She sighed, "After all, my mother took a part in our torture back there."

Motoko grunted, "As did my sister."

Ranma led the two girls towards the garden at the back of the estate. "It's beautiful, Ranma-kun!" Sakura squealed in delight as she made a dash towards the Sakura trees that were dotting the edge of the artificial lake. Flowers were also lining the footpath, predominant were Ajisais and Momijis. A few lotus flowers were also floating in the pond. (AN: I made the estate very large…something bigger than the Kunos.)

"I usually come here when I want to meditate; the serene atmosphere here helps me focus a lot easier." Ranma told Motoko as they both watch Sakura play around the falling blossoms.

"True, it is quite serene here. Back in the capital, it's quite hard to find good places to meditate as noises from steam-powered vehicles can be heard even from the top of the steps of Hinata Sou."

"You meditate often, Motoko-chan?"

"Not too often though. Being a student trying to get in Tokyo University can take up a lot of my time."

"You're studying to get to Tokyo University?" Sakura asked as she managed to hear the last part as she returned from her brief merriment. The said university had opened about twenty years ago and only brilliant minds could pass the extremely difficult exam. (AN: I'm just guessing it opened around the turn of the century…if not then let's just say that it did.)

Motoko nodded, "Yes, though I must admit I flunked my first attempt. Hopefully my sister doesn't get a wind of it. Anyway, I was trying to proved if that idiot Urashima can get in, so can I!" A strong sense of determination could be noted in her voice.

"Urashima? Is he your boyfriend or something?" Ranma asked casually. He didn't quite notice the spit take Motoko took, neither did Sakura.

"Him? My boyfriend? Hahaha!" Motoko gave a nervous laughter. "No he's not." Ranma somehow noted a hint of sadness in her voice before it resumed to normal. "He's with Naru-sempai. Those two are quite an item really. You won't see a love-hate relationship as complex as those two."

Ranma also noted somewhat similar expression to Sakura, "How about you Sakura-chan? Do you have anyone special?"

"N-no! What makes you say that?" Sakura asked nervously as she hasn't really come to terms with her own feelings for her captain.

Ranma gave a small sigh, "Don't get me wrong, you two are very lovely women." Both girls blushed at the compliment. "But I had hoped…more like wished that the match make didn't take place at all." Ranma bent down to a pick a stone and threw it into the pond. "I had hoped that when I marry, it was because of love…and not because of honor."

Sakura and Motoko felt sympathy for the young man; after all they were in the same predicament as he was. Heck they are in the same boat.

"Ranma-kun…" Sakura made a motion to hold onto Ranma's arm. And she was rewarded with a soft, but sad smile.

Motoko also offered a small touch of comfort as she held onto the other arm.

"I had asked you two if you had someone you love, because regardless of honor, I wouldn't want to cause any of you grief. Grief of not able to be with the person you love. And I wouldn't have forced the engagement on you. Even if it meant I have to break the agreement on my side."

The girls were touched at his concern and kindness, here they were relatively strangers but this man was willing to place them ahead of his own honor.

"Ranma-san! You shouldn't say things like that!" Motoko reprimanded, she'd be damned if she allows this man to dishonor himself for her sake. She was beginning to feel like she would die if Ranma didn't stop feeling depressed. She would rather see that bright smile on his face anytime.

Sakura too, noted that he was self-sacrificing, that he would rather take the fall for others. "Aoyama-san is right, Ranma-kun. Besides it is as we said, we both have no one special to us." Sakura now admitted was she felt for Oogami was merely puppy love, a young girl's crush. Perhaps, she can find true love here. Ranma was proving to be much more than she had thought at first.

Ranma bowed his head, "Sorry, about all this…"

Sakura and Motoko then made the decision right there that they would see through this engagement to the end as each clung onto Ranma's arms, their head resting on his shoulders.

---

"See? Didn't I tell you guys that things will go well?" Akane said as she, Ukyou and Ryouga spied behind the bushes keeping an eye on their charge.

Ukyou and Ryouga were teary eyed, "That was so beautiful that I'm crying!" Ukyou said as she made a grab for Ryouga's bandana and blew her nose in it.

"HEY!"

'Shhhhhh!!! They'll hear us baka!' Ukyou and Akane scolded.

'I needn't yell if Ukyou didn't grab my bandanas like that!'

Then the three felt a shadow fell on them and looked up to see an annoyed Ranma. "Alright, you three are busted. Come out of there!"

"Hehe, sorry we didn't mean to eavesdrop on you Ranma-sama but we kinda felt awkward if we just waltz when you three were all lovey-dovey…owww! What you do that for?" Ryouga complained towards Ukyou as he rubs his head.

"You're embarrassing them, jackass."

"Ukyou! We have guests present! Please, watch your language!" Akane scolded.

Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyou just looked at the youngest Tendo. Did she really just say that? She was beginning to sound like Kasumi.

Ranma heard Motoko coughed, and nearly forgot about them. "Oh, sorry let me introduce you two to my three best friends. This guy here is Hibiki Ryouga, met him when I was only seven. He's one tough fighter, he may not be as agile as I am but sure heck is stronger." He whispered to the two girls, 'You should see him carry that horseman-cleaver sword.' (AN: Remember Sannosuke's sword? The one said to cleave both horse and rider? Yep, that's Ryouga's sword as well.) Both girls have heard of such a sword but never thought anyone strong enough to use it.

"Nice to meet you, just called me Ryouga." He said with a bow (AN: I know lot's of bowing…heck I work of a Japanese company…we bow a lot too!) The girls bowed in turned.

"I think you met her sisters already, she is the youngest of five Tendo daughters. Her name is Tendo Akane, she is known as the 'Bull Runner' for her ferocity in battle." Then in a much lower tone to the two, 'Also because of her fiery tempter. She can be stronger than Ryouga when she wants too'

"Call me Akane. I'm sure we can be great friends! Oh, and I heard that Ranma-sama!" Sounds of knuckles popping.

'Hmm, I may get to like this girl…' Motoko thought. Somehow she felt like Akane resembled Naru…in more ways than one.

Gulp, "Hehe, sorry…and this is Kuonji Ukyou, my friend for the longest time. She likes to wield a No-dachi (A sword slightly longer than a katana.) and she's a great cook as well."

Sakura stammered, "Uh, 'she'?"

Apparently, Motoko also noticed the pronoun used was feminine instead of masculine.

Ukyou still loves to wear male clothes and likes to look like bishounens. "Yep, I'm a girl sugar. Don't be too surprised though…those ninjas you seen at front?"

Sakura and Motoko nodded.

"I met, Kontasu." Sakura said.

"And I, Tsubasa. What of those girls?" Motoko asked.

Ranma, Ryouga, Ukyou and Akane nearly fell from laughter. "They aren't girls, sugar. There one hundred percent men. They just love to dress up as like women. Though I wouldn't fault you for thinking they were girls."

Sakura and Motoko gagged. Those 'girls' where 'boys'? They seemed more feminine than most women they knew! Heck, they seemed to have more grace than they do! They just concluded that the Kuonjis are a little gender confusing.

"Right then, now then let me introduce you to our guests. This is Shinguji Sakura; she's a member of Imperial Capital Defense, Flower Unit."

Sakura bowed then straightened immediately after she processed what Ranma had said and gave him a shocked look. Motoko too, was surprised when she heard the Shinguji girl was a member of that famous unit. She had only watch a few shows on the theatre but never enough to have recognized the Shinguji girl. Heck, she never even thought of comparing her name to the actress whom she assumed just shared a similar name.

"H-how?" Asked a surprised Sakura.

Ukyou smiled, "Never under estimate the Red Ninjas, sugar. We have people inside your very own Wind Unit. They keep us informed." She proudly stated.

Sakura was astonished; she never imagined that the Wind Unit could be infiltrated. She gave a short nod as she accepted the explanation.

"Don't worry though; we won't blow your cover. But could we ask for some autographs later?" Akane asked, she was after all a big fan of the Imperial Theatre, and her favorite star was Kanna. Go figure.

Sakura gave a nervous laugh but agreed, "I guess I can do that, please to meet you though."

"And this is Aoyama Motoko of the Shinmei Ryuu, and she's aiming to get into Tokyo University." Ranma said, introducing the other girl.

"Wow, Toudai huh? Perhaps you can ask either Ami-chan or Meia-chan for help in your studies since those two are already attending classes there." Akane said proudly, after all they were her 'cousins.' (AN: Toudai would stand for Toukyou Daigaku or Tokyo University.)

Motoko bowed, "Thanks, I might take you up on that offer. I hope I wouldn't impose too much."

"Not at all, I'm sure they'll be glad to help you. Ami-chan and Meia-chan are both here for the term break, we'll ask them later."

"Thank you kindly, Akane-san."

A few more small talks were exchanged, and basically Ranma and Ryouga motioned they'll be heading back to the dojo for some training. The girls decided to stay at the pond, to do some more girl talk.

---

So how were the girls, Ranma-sama?" Ryouga asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the girls.

Ranma turned to look back at them, "They seem nice…though I don't think they're being totally honest about their feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they already have someone they love. As much as I want to uphold family honor, I just don't want myself getting in the way of their happiness."

Ryouga smiled a sad smile, "You know…you really are too nice for your own good, Ranma-sama."

Ranma shrugged, "Sometimes, I think so too."

Ryouga grinned, "It would be a shame though if you don't bag either one of those beautiful girls."

"RYOUGA!"

---

"So what do you girls think of Ranma-sama?" Ukyou eagerly asked the two girls as soon as the boys were gone.

"He seems nice enough." Sakura pointed out.

"Aside from the fact he is dashingly handsome?" Akane smiled at the sight of two blushing faces.

"Don't be embarrassed sugars, I know for one that every female in the clan thinks he is the epitome of manliness." 'I included, but no need to tell you girls that.'

"I think you've been hanging around Nodoka-sama too much lately, Ukyou." Akane said as she edged a little from the girl.

"I can tell from his gait that he is quite skilled, but I want to know exactly how much skilled he really is from you two." Motoko inquired. She felt she needed to know at least that.

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yes, I noticed that too when he entered the dojo, how good is Ranma-kun?"

"Sugars, you both fought against his grandmother didn't you?" Two heads nods in answer at her question. "How well did you two fare?"

"To be truthful, if she was a few years younger she would have beaten us in that amount of time we fought her and we would have been kissing the floor when Ranma-san arrived." Motoko stated. "The only people I ever fought as skilled as she was were Seta-san and my eldest sister."

"Who's Seta?" Akane asked.

"Oh, he's an archeologist and sometimes martial artist. One of my fellow residents in the inn is his adopted daughter."

Akane seemed bored at the answer; she was expecting something like a dojo destroyer or something close to it. "Oh. Well to answer your question, Ranma-sama has been training under Hotaru-sama, Kenji-sama, Yahiko-sama and the other daimyos of the lesser families of the clan since he was small. If you think his grandmother was something you should him in action. And yes, he can take on his grandmother and win."

"Have either of you ever fought him in a sparring match?" Sakura asked. She was getting curious with Ranma's fighting prowess as well, after seeing how well verse in the art his grandmother was.

"Just a while ago we had another match. It was Akane, Ryouga and I teamed-up against him. We had that little bout for say…twenty minutes. But as always, he always comes out as the winner."

"And the three of us comes out with a few sore limbs." Akane said as she rubbed her arms, "Luckily Ami-chan is here. She can do some chi-healing like Hotaru-sama, but we kind of feel awkward asking milady for treatment though."

"He can also take on Kenji-sama and Yahiko-sama one-on-one. Although, he still can't defeat them together alone when Kenji-sama and Yahiko-sama fight as a pair. But he is coming close." Ukyou said as she stood.

"You'll get your chance later from what I hear." Akane said, also standing and motioning for the other two to follow. "Come I think I can hear Ami-chan calling for us."

---

"Welcome back Kenji-kun, Yahiko-dono." Hotaru greeted her husband as soon as he entered the family room along with Yahiko.

"Forgive us for being late, Shinguji-san, Aoyama-san."

"Not all Himura-sama." Tomoyo said as she bowed before the Himura Clan head.

Tsuruko also bowed, "It has been a while, Himura-sama, Yahiko-sama."

"Come let us continue this over at the dinning table, I overheard Ami-chan calling everyone there. And Kasumi-chan's cooking is something you must all sample." Kenji said as he led them to the dinning.

---

Kasumi will be Kasumi when comes to serving dishes. Even Motoko have to admit that Kasumi is better than Shinobu and Sakura wished she could prepare meals like this. Ranma was asked to seat between his two intendeds, causing a few wolf whistles from Meia and Nabiki, who later were scolded by Kasumi.

Introductions were made as Sakura and Motoko were introduced to Kenji and rest of the clan. Other prominent heads were, Tendo Soun, daimyo of the Tendo Family, and his wife, Kimiko. Kuonji Daimaru, daimyo of the Kuonji Family. Hibiki Jinko, daimyo of the Hibiki Family, and his wife Sayaka.

Dinner flew by relatively quietly, with a few questions here and there regarding the engagement. Ami and Meia also agreed to help Motoko in her studies…unfortunately, Motoko's sister overheard it. And as punishment, Motoko was to help Hotaru when she was teaching classes in the dojo and help clean it afterwards. Motoko gave a sigh of relief, 'It could have been worse.'

And about an hour after dinner, everyone was at the dojo again, this time to witness Ranma spar against Motoko and Sakura.

Nabiki stood next to Ami and Meia, "Want to make bets on the fight cousins?"

"You know Nabiki; I have every confidence that Ranma-sama would win this fight." Ami said with conviction. Meia nodded in agreement.

"I know. That's why the betting pool is about how long the fight will last."

"Oh, that is different…what are your odds Nabiki?" Meia asked as drew a few yen from her obi.

Ami decided to throw a few yen in as well. "This should be interesting."

To glazedlookineyes101: Thanks for telling me the names…though I think I'll stick with the name I've given Sakura's mother. For comedy effect anyway. Oh, and sorry if it's too short. I can only manage to write in my spare time from the office…too much workload. Anyway, the chapters may get longer eventually. Like this one, hehehe.

To dennisud: As with glazedlookineyes101, thanks for the name for Motoko's sister. The previous chapter's name for Tsuruko has been corrected with this chapter's release.

To Rurouni: I know about the part about the Meiji Restoration disbanding the samurai class, I just decided to ignore that point of history here. Though I am please you noticed it. In any regard this is an alternate universe, so let the imagination run free of history's restrictions (I think I've been playing red alert too long…)

To LeRoy: Thanks for the pre-reading and suggestions man!

AN: The title translates into boy meets girls. I had that confirmed by my sensei. I am currently taking up a level 4 Japanese language study. Level 4 means, in layman's terms, kindergarten level.


	7. Futari no Shinpu

Ryoutou

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Sakura Taisen or Love Hina or Rurouni Kenshin (or a little bit of Sailor Moon or CCS or Vandread)! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

Book of Water

Chapter 6: Futari no shinpu

--- Himura Clan, Kamiyaa Dojo---

Occupants of the dojo found themselves watching in silent anticipation. Ranma, heir of the Hiten Mitsurugi/Kamiyaa Kashin Ryuu, stood at the center of the room. Armed with two bokkens, he sheathed one at his belt on his left waist and proceeded into a single sword technique and held the single bokken into a neutral stance.

Sakura and Motoko, bridal candidates of the Shinguji and Aoyama respectively, stood to face the young Himura sword master. Each girl was armed with a single bokken as per their fighting styles and each held a guarded stance. Hotaru did note the difference in their stances in the match against her earlier as compared to now. Where as before they held a relatively lax standing, now both wore a serious, almost intense concentration that can be seen on their faces. Hotaru had surmised, before neither girl had cared if she was picked or not. Now though…

Motoko was gauging Ranma's stance and noted that his form, deceivingly lax but could easily shift to either offense or defense quite quickly. 'I don't usually make the first move without a gauge of an opponent's skill but considering I have Sakura-san to back me up….'

Sakura was also noting Ranma's stance and also came up with same conclusion as Motoko. She caught a small signal from the other girl and gave a small nod of acknowledgement and then….

"KIIIYAAAAAAA!!!"

Motoko gave a loud kiai as she made the first move. She launched towards Ranma and made several quick straight thrust to gauge his reflexes. Ranma moved to counter each strike and was quite impressed at Motoko's attack speed while making his own attempt to test out the girl's own reflexes while keeping his guard for the other.

Sakura maneuvered herself into a position in which she could make an attempt to attack without hampering her ally. Due to Motoko's tenacious assault, she found herself easily on Ranma's left side and moved in when Motoko jumped back to avoid being struck by a counter slash. "HIYAAA!"

Ranma masterfully spun his bokken to defend against the Shinguji girls' attack and had to deflect several more attempted strikes before he could manage to mount a counter. He managed to tag Sakura once on the left shoulder once he saw an opening but before he could capitalize, Motoko had moved in to defend Sakura and launch a counter offensive. And several exchanges of bokken strikes followed.

'From what I can tell…Sakura-chan is far lither than Motoko-chan. But Motoko-chan seemed stronger.' Ranma blocked another swipe from Motoko and sidestepped to the right to avoid Sakura's strike as both girls alternated to attack at him, keeping him guessing where the next strike would be. 'Just like when I fight against Ryouga and the others.' He grinned, oh is this going to be fun.

"The girls seemed much more coordinated than they were earlier, aren't they mother?" Nodoka asked without looking away from the match. She sees Ranma parry Motoko's vertical cut while he spun himself to the left to avoid Sakura's own attack. "It's as if they had been sparring like this for weeks."

Hotaru nodded, "They are indeed. They are fighting with much more tenacity than before." Hotaru watched as both Sakura and Motoko jumped back to avoid Ranma's advance as he broke through their assault. "And both are much more careful in how they approached Ranma, even providing cover for the other girl. They learn fast after our fight earlier." Hotaru then smiled inwardly, '…or perhaps maybe because of the incentive to win or to impress a certain young man.'

Tomoyo and Tsuruko were also watching intently at their respective charges, noticing the difference in their attitudes in this fight as compared to before. Kenji and Yahiko, having not seen the fight earlier, decided just to watch and gauge the respective candidates' skills, pointing out strengths and weaknesses as they see them.

Makoto and Minako where definitely squirming in their seats. Ranma was truly a paragon of the male of the species. It was truly quite a shame that he was taken…that was very much clear. But to whom, was still the big question. Though, they were heavily betting for their mistress.

Motoko had to jump back just as Ranma's bokken passed by where her head used to be. 'He's faster than his grandmother, not that I am surprised but his speed is uncanny. I wonder if I can attain the same level of skill as he. As far as I can tell…he might be able to match my oldest sister!' She stepped in as she spots Sakura receiving hits from Ranma's quick strikes. "Dragon's Claw!" She gritted her teeth as Ranma nimbly dodged her attack, 'Perhaps even much more so….'

Sakura was relieved a little when Motoko took off some of the pressure from Ranma's assault. 'He's really good and quite strong. And he hasn't even used his other bokken. From what I heard from Akane and Ukyou, he's usual fighting stance involved two swords…yet Motoko and I are having a hard time just defending against one.' She spun as she avoided a shallow strike Ranma gave her way. 'Feels like I'm taking on the captain and Sumire at the same time…with a little bit of Kanna at the side….' Dodging a chi strike from Ranma she had to rethink that thought, 'Alright, a whole lot of Kanna at the side!'

Motoko had to backup a bit as Ranma was beginning to press his advantage in both speed and strength. Sakura followed suite and both girls went into a defensive stance. Ranma halted his attack but kept his posture in an open attack stance, bokken pointing towards the two girls.

"So…what do we do now?" Sakura asked in somewhat ragged breathing as she rubs her sore shoulder but keeping her guard in case Ranma decided to attack again. 'Ranma seems to hit as strong as a wakiji!'

"We can probably try and do a pincer chi-attack on him. I'll launch one attack slightly to the right and top, you try and do the lower left." Motoko suggested.

"Fine by me. Right now, we don't have much of a choice. Let's do it." Sakura sprinted towards the left while Motoko jumped up toward the right.

Ranma noticed both girls began their approach on different attack angles and prepared to counter whatever they have in store for him. 'Who do I attack first, Sakura-chan or Motoko-chan?' Ranma was gauging the girl that was the greatest threat to him, 'Well, I guess I can use _that_ technique.'

At the peek of her jumped, Motoko unleashed one of her strongest attacks, "Zanmanken ni no tachi!"

At the same time Sakura unleashed her own, "God of the cherry blossoms strike!"

Ranma jumped up as he avoided Sakura's chi attack then twisted in the air as he dodged Motoko's. Though this is relatively mundane compared to his sparring with Ryouga and the others, he finds the unique skills these two are displaying quite refreshing. He could probably place them a little behind Kasumi or Natsume. But he did saw the potential of the two to go beyond that.

Sakura and Motoko charged in together attempting to tag Ranma before he could regain his footing. He then drew his other bokken from his waist as he deflected the simultaneous strikes from the two girls. He took several steps back away from the two before going into a two sword stance. "I must say you two fought well, but I'm afraid that I have to end this match now."

Motoko held her bokken ready for another strike, "One or two swords won't make us fall that easy." She said confidently though she was already breathing hard. 'Alright…here comes the real deal…let's see if he's as good with two swords as Akane-san have said him to be.'

Sakura nodded as she also prepared to attack again. "Come and try, Ranma-kun. Let's see what you got!" Inwardly she had the same thoughts as Motoko. 'He's now going to his favorite attack stance. I'll finally see firsthand how strong you really are!'

Kenji idly stroke his chin, "I guess this is the end game eh, old friend?"

Yahiko nodded sagely, "Indeed it seems, Kenji-sama. A true master of the two-sword technique does not double his prowess when wielding two swords but in fact would have an eight-fold increase." Kenji nodded in affirmation.

With two swords in hand, Ranma launched towards the two girls who also launched towards him in an effort to counter his assault but was caught off guard as Ranma decided to used one of the techniques he developed based on his great grandfather's sword fighting style. "Double Nine-Headed Dragon Slash!"

Motoko couldn't believed what she was seeing, apparently Ranma's right bokken were aimed at all her vitals at the same time. She didn't know how to block all of them and dodging was out of the question since her momentum was carrying her forward. Sakura faced the same scenario with Ranma's left bokken and before the girls knew it they had already slammed their backs at the dojo walls, pain shot through their entire body.

"That will be enough, thank you Ranma." Kenji said as motioned to Ranma that the match is over. Hotaru and Ami immediately went towards the two downed girls as did Tsuruko and Tomoyo.

Tsuruko was bewildered, she had heard of such a technique before from her father but to see it in actuality was something else entirely. It was simply amazing!

Tomoyo was equally in awe. She had watched their fight and had seen that the Himura heir wasn't even showing his real skills in the match. Perhaps the legends about the Himura aren't farfetched as she first thought it was.

Ranma hastily approached the two down females, "Sorry about that…I must have put too much power in my strike, I was merely hoping to tag your vitals…" He said apologetically while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura, though in pain, managed to get a smile. "No need for apologies Ranma-kun. I had worse bruising than this after all…" She then felt Ami began healing her bruises with her chi. "Thanks…that feels a lot better Ami-san." The short-haired girl just smiled at her.

"This is trivial, Ranma-san. After all as practitioners of martial arts, such things are to be expected." Motoko said in a grimace as Hotaru was also tending her aches. "Thank you very much, Himura-sama." Hotaru nodded in reply.

Tsuruko approached Ranma, "That was a spectacular display Ranma-san. I have heard tales from father about such a technique…I never thought I'd actually see it with my own eyes. It was simply amazing, not that we don't have special techniques of our own, but that was quite surreal!"

Kenji was now standing besides Ranma, "The technique you saw Ranma execute was his own version of my father's nine-head dragon slash. He managed to revise the technique to be suitable for his two sword stance, although using the said skill in two swords did diminish the overall power of the strike. But nonetheless his version remains quite formidable."

'That technique of his was a weaker version than the original?' Tsuruko thought in shock and just as bit as intrigue, "I must agree, though I am curious as to how powerful the technique really is if Ranma-san was to execute it with one sword?"

Yahiko answered her, "If Ranma-dono was to fully utilize his strength into it, then employing the nine-head dragon slash would certainly kill any opponent outright."

Sakura gasped at that, "But…the way that technique hits…I mean, it's impossible to block all nine strikes simultaneously!"

"Yes, I must agree with Sakura-san. We have our own sword techniques that can kill an opponent outright but can be blocked or deflected with a proper counter. The only way I could think off surviving yours is to avoid the strike but dodging would almost seem unlikely too!" Motoko said. "Not to mention unfathomable speed just to block simultaneous nine strikes."

Hotaru smiled, "Actually there is one other technique in the Himura fighting style that can defeat the nine-head dragon slash but that is for family only to know. Right now, Sakura-san, Motoko-san. Off to the baths with you two. The warm waters will help soothe your aching muscles. Akane-chan, please direct them to the baths."

"As you wish milady." Akane acknowledge, "If you two would follow me. Don't worry about bathing utensils. We have everything at the baths...now this way."

Ranma watched as his two prospective fiancées shakily stood up and followed were Akane led.

"So, what do you think of their skills with the blade, Ranma-dono?" Yahiko asked as he stepped behind the pigtailed samurai.

"They're quite skilled and I'm certain they can achieve much more. I can see a great deal of potential waiting to be unleashed by those two given more training."

Hotaru nodded, "So true, my grandchild. And we will see to it how far those two can go." 'Perhaps there is wisdom in what Nodoka-chan said. But I better discuss this first with my husband and Yahiko-dono.' A chill went down Ranma's spine as the young man excused himself and was immediately accompanied by Ukyou and Ryouga.

Tsuruko was quite pleased to know that Motoko's potential was acknowledged by the Himuras. It was one thing for her to compliment Motoko and another for a very prominent family. It makes her heart soar. "It's good to hear that my sister has earned your praise, Himura-sama."

"Yes, indeed. I am glad my daughter has caught your attention as well." Tomoyo was all smiles as too. Sakura had always shown the greatest skill in the family art but to be praised by the Himuras, who where second only to the imperial family, was exhilarating.

"We only speak the truth Aoyama-san, Shinguji-san. Those two do bear incredible potential." Kenji stated while rubbing his chin. 'Both girls do possess considerable talents. Either one would make a very suitable wife to Ranma-kun. But the decision will be his alone on who he chooses.' He took a glance at his wife and noted she and Nodoka were conversing in hush tones. 'Somehow I get the feeling that a third option will be presenting itself soon….'

---

"Is the water's temperature to your liking? Aoyama-san? Shinguji-san?" Akane inquired from the changing room. She was twisting several temperature control valves. A little wonder created by her cousin, Ami.

"Yes it is. Thanks for the trouble in showing us Akane-san." Sakura said as she slipped in deeper into the baths. "This really feels good." The hot water was soothing her aching muscles.

Motoko nodded, "Feels just like a natural hot spring."

"That's good to hear. I'll be outside if you need anything else." Akane went to guard the door…who knows when a pervert might enter the baths even with a sign saying occupied might not be enough.

Sakura glanced over to her companion, "I guess we can agree to say that Ranma-kun is quite skilled, isn't he Motoko-san?"

"Yes, far more so than what I anticipated." Motoko leaned back to the bath's wall. "I think he might be a match for my eldest sister…probably even more…." Motoko then heard the Shinguji girl lightly chuckling and turned a curious look at her way.

Sakura noted Motoko's curious expression, "It's nothing. I was just thinking a while back that I was hoping you'd be selected to be Ranma-kun's bride but now I think I might not be backing out after all." She sank a little deeper into the water, "Do you find it weird that we fell for him faster than a stone falling in a pond?"

Motoko couldn't help but smile. "That's funny…I was having the same thoughts as well." And both girls laughed. "Not really though, I guess it's natural for us to be attracted to men good with swords. But I must confess that little spar was the best one I had in years."

"So true, since my father died, I haven't sparred against anyone with superior skills than me with the sword. My friends back at the capital are good, but only the captain would wield a sword. And to note, he also uses the two sword stance but Ranma-kun's skills clearly outclasses him."

"I think the Himuras clearly outclasses most swordsmen in the country." Motoko pointed out.

Sakura agreed, "I guess we will learn tomorrow who Ranma-kun chooses ne?"

"Yeah…."

---

Motoko was wide awake for her usual early morning routine. Swordsmanship has been her life, and will always be. She noted her sisters are also wide awake, Rei and Tsuruko doing their usual meditations. She grabbed her sword, and proceeded outside where she was greeted by Ukyou.

"Good morning, Motoko-san. I hoped you had a good night's sleep."

"That I did, thank you for your hospitality." Both women headed outside where Motoko could practice her sword strikes. Apparently, Ukyou would stand in as a bodyguard for her until one from the Aoyama family would select a permanent guard. They passed by artificial lake where they both noticed Sakura practicing her swordsmanship in cutting leaves gently falling from the trees. Akane sat nearby the said girl, cleaning her sword as per her usual habit in the morning.

Sakura, after slicing a leaf into two perfectly even halves, noted Motoko and Ukyou approaching them. "Good morning, you two. Out for a little practice?"

Motoko nodded, "Yes. I guess us swordsmen have a knack for early morning training." A small giggle was shared amongst the girls. "Say, has Ranma-san begun his morning training as well?"

"Yup, Ranma-sama is with Ryouga and they usually do their training up in the mountain footpaths for added challenge. Or so they say." Akane answered while examining the rising sun's light reflect on her blade. "Usually, Kenji-sama and Yahiko-sama would occasionally train with them before heading out to meet the Kyoto governor."

"Say, Ranma-kun has a bodyguard with him always…how come I've never seen Himura-sama and Yahiko-sama with any guards?" Sakura asked, noting since last night she hasn't seen a single yojimbo following their tracks.

Ukyou gave a small chuckle, as did Akane. "Yahiko-sama IS Kenji-sama's bodyguard, aside from our fathers that is." Ukyou pointed to Akane, "The heads of the extended family are all bodyguards to Kenji-sama but most often, it is Yahiko-sama who keeps him company while the others concentrate on estate security."

"Oh! I had thought…never mind." Sakura sat beside Akane as they both looked on as Motoko went into her morning routine. "Say Motoko-san…" Sakura began after a few minutes of watching.

The addressed girl stopped in mid-stroke, "What is it Sakura-san?"

"After your exercise, how about we train together? A little, one-on-one sparring? Or if you would like a tag-team between Akane-san and me against Ukyou-san and yourself?"

Motoko considered it, "Sure, why not. Nothing improves swordsmanship better than a little competition." She mentally added, '…or a little rivalry.'

The rest of Sakura and Motoko's early morning were spent sparring against the other. Akane and Ukyou joined the battle to add a bit of spice. It was mid-morning when Ami called the four of them, when the Himuras were requesting their presence.

---

Kenji sat at the head of the low table. Sitting to his sides are his family and long time friend. "Aoyama-san. Shinguji-san. I had a discussion with my wife last night, and she had brought up an interesting…suggestion." Kenji coughed a little, whilst looking at his grandson. "Of course, in the end it will be up to Ranma-kun's decision."

"What suggestion would that be, Himura-sama?" Tsuruko asked. Though she already had an inclination, after all she and Nodoka had a small talk before.

Tomoyo as well had an inclination. Nodoka didn't even bother hide that fact from her when they talked.

Ranma looked puzzled, as were Sakura and Motoko.

Kenji spoke again, "After our clan's dedicated service to the imperial family, the Emperor Taisho was kind enough to grant our family a favor to be granted anytime we ask for it." He again looked at the slightly confused Ranma. "What we're suggesting is another option to our arrangement. The first of course is for Ranma to choose among Sakura and Motoko."

The said girls blushed and frantically hoped they would be chosen and looked up expectantly to a slightly fidgeting Ranma who was yet to decide on whom to choose. "And what's my other option, grandfather?" He knew better than to ask that question but it was necessary to let it out of his system.

Hotaru then spoke, "Your mother actually brought it up and we found…sound insight from it. We will ask for the Emperor to grant you the boon of having two wives."

"Oh, I thought it was…WHAT? TWO WIVES?"

Nodoka cleared her ears as she received the full blunt of Ranma's outburst, "Keep you voice down Ranma."

"Sorry mother…but what's this about two wives? Besides, even if I did agree, I doubt Sakura and Motoko would both agree to go with it?!"

Sakura and Motoko glanced at one another when Ranma said those words and both thought the same thing: 'A fifty-fifty chance of being chosen, or a guaranteed marriage albeit, they have to share?' It wasn't too much of a choice, besides both girls liked the other girl as well. It might turn out to be better than an ordinary married life. But both were keen on getting the…first shot.

Tsuruko had thought about this scenario for a while now. Ever since she learned the Shingujis were also a bridal candidate. It wasn't really so bad, besides the Aoyamas in the past had more than one wife at certain times in their history. Tsuruko wrinkled her nose, 'Alright, most often than not.' It was only recently that the clan heads settled for a single spouse. She looked at her youngest sister, 'I really don't mind, but it's all up to her is she wants to go down that path.'

Tomoyo was also recalling the Shinguji clan histories. If she remembered correctly, only her father-in-law was the one in the clan that only had one spouse. But she rescinded that the decision is for Sakura to make. She then noted that Sakura had bowed towards Ranma before speaking.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Himura Ranma-sama if you would have Aoyama-san aside from me."

Motoko took that as her cue and bowed as she spoke, "As do I."

Tsuruko was happy that it was Motoko who took the initiative to speak. It will indeed be very interesting to see all three families unite.

Nodoka would have danced for joy, had her father and mother not been present. Formalities must be kept after all when in the presence of the clan heads.

Kenji and Yahiko looked on with mild amusement. Ranma will be the first in the Himura clan records to have two wives…should he accept.

"But…"

"It's not unprecedented, Ranma-kun." Kenji stated. "There have been instances in the past where other clan heads and heirs that have had…more than one wife. That's also true for the imperial family."

Ranma continued to stare at the two girls. He had thought both would have never agreed to it. Then blushed when he noted both girls were still looking at him, eagerly waiting for his decision. "I guess…that would be…alright. So long as it is the desire of both girls, then…then I don't mind as well."

Nodoka nodded triumphantly, as did Hotaru.

"Good, now that's settled, I will personally seek an audience with the Emperor. Tomorrow I will leave for the imperial capital immediately." Kenji said as he stood up and excused himself, Yahiko trailing just behind him.

Nodoka, Hotaru, Tsuruko and Tomoyo soon all left together to talk about what ceremonies the officially engaged trio would undertake. And what preparations were needed to be done. That left Ranma, Sakura and Motoko in the room.

"Umm…are you two sure about this? I mean, I know what grandfather said but…."

Motoko leaned on him. She found it strange that she was so open in her affection when just a few weeks before such actions would have caused instant revulsion from her. She also noted that she felt rather content. Maybe this was what Naru feels for Keitaro. "Don't worry about it too much, Ranma-san. I somehow felt…it wouldn't be complete if…if both Sakura-san and I were not by your side."

Sakura, not to be outdone, also leaned on Ranma's other shoulder. "What she said, Ranma-kun. I guess we quickly grown fond of one another by yesterday's events." Sakura was also in thought on how she could act so forward when just yesterday she would be to shy to do anything. Well, she knew that she still blushing just as bad.

Ranma, sighed, but with a little bit of relief. If the two did not mind then he wouldn't mind as well. He was quite worried that the two might end up in a cat fight or something. "I guess we're…say, what do we call three people together? Two's a couple…."

Sakura smiled, "I guess it's what you call a crowd."

The three young couple…err, crowd, all gave a small laugh. It was only later they 'eeped' when they learned that the girls' belongings have all been moved to Ranma's room, courtesy of Nodoka.

AN: The title translates into two brides.

AN: Now to try and finish that second chapter for Into the Void…


	8. Hajimeru

Ryoutou

By: Lord Strife

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma½ or Sakura Taisen or Love Hina or Rurouni Kenshin (or a little bit of Sailor Moon or CCS or Vandread)! I wish I did so I could finally skip this part. 

Advanced Merry Christmas and season's greetings to one and all!

Book of Water

Chapter 7: Hajimeru

--- Himura Clan Estate ---

Ranma gave a stretched as he woke from his sleep and sat up. It was still quite dark, but he gotten used to getting up before the break of dawn to train. Because of his sudden motion, two sleeping bodies to either side of him, moaned a little in protest and tried to snuggle closer to get back the missing warmth. He glanced to either side of him and noted, Motoko and Sakura still asleep. It won't be long before those two decide to wake-up as well. He found it strange that he did not immediately freak out finding two beautiful females sleeping beside him. He shrugged and got out of bed, getting dress in his usual garb, kissed both girls in the cheek, who both unconsciously smiled, before heading out for his usual morning training with Ryouga.

"Good morning, Ranma-kun." Nodoka greeted her son as she spots him exiting his room. "How was last night?" Her voice held her…curiosity out openly.

Ranma blushed, knowing what his mother was hinting at. "Mother, please. I may have slept with them, but I haven't "slept" (with emphasize on slept) with either of them."

Nodoka looked a little disappointed but decided to hold her peace. For the time being, having the newly engage teens sleep in the same room/bed should be enough…for now. "Sorry, I couldn't help but be curious my son." But she was hopeful it wouldn't be long.

Ranma sighed with relief that his mother didn't push the matter anymore, well at least for the time being. It had been a nerve racking event last night when they learned that he should share his sleeping quarters with his new fiancées. "By the way, mother…has grandfather and Master Yahiko left already?"

"Yes, they have."

"I never knew trains leave that early in the morning."

"Actually they don't. They just pulled some favor from the governor and had arranged a train for them so they can avoid the usual rush of commuters. He said he'll telegram us later the result of his audience with the Emperor. He also mentioned he'll be somewhat late in returning and that he'll be attending some sort of meeting to take place at the capital."

"I see, mother." Ranma was always impressed that the clan had so many favors they can pull not to mention his grandfather attending all those functions. He just couldn't imagine himself in that position.

--- Same time somewhere in the Pacific ---

Seta was quietly sneaking his way into the cave excavated by the "secret organization" that was bent on world conquest. Whenever this group was about, no end of trouble was sure to follow. What he hated the most was that this group tends to destroy or mishandle several valuable and irreplaceable artifacts they find, and that really ticks him off.

He managed to slip past several armed guards before finally making it inside the cave. He idly noted that the said cave had similar markings to those found in the old ruins beneath the imperial capital back at home. "Sealing rock formations…this does not bode well." Seta said to himself. He trekked deeper into the cave, hoping that his findings will not be what he thinks he will find.

---

Sakura and Motoko found themselves embracing one another when they woke-up. Apparently, they subconsciously seek out warmth when Ranma left. Blushing, they let go of one another and started to get dressed for their usual morning routines.

"Do you think Ranma-kun's at the footpaths again?" Sakura asked her co-fiancée as they dressed.

"I think so. Ukyou-san said that, that is his usual place of practice. Do you think we should join him there?" Motoko asked as she grabbed the Hina Sword from its' stand after putting on her hakama.

"I guess…I just thought it would be nice to train besides him…now that were engaged and all." Tying her hair in its usual ponytail, she also grabbed her sword, Arataka, from its' stand. "Perhaps we can ask Akane-san and Ukyou-san to show us the way."

Motoko thought about it, and nodded in agreement. It would be nice indeed if they all trained together. It could all help them improve their skills much further than practicing alone. After exiting their room, both girls seek out Akane and Ukyou.

---

Tsuruko and Tomoyo wear sipping some tea prepared by Kasumi when they spotted their respective charges leave the estate grounds accompanied by their temporary bodyguards.

"You know, I never thought it would happen when I am still alive that the day would come when all our three families would be united into a single clan." Tsuruko started. "Say, when Sakura-chan marries into the Himura, will the Shingujis moved here from Sendai?"

Tomoyo placed the cup down before answering, "Yes, we will be moving the main household here. But we will still keep the holdings we have at Sendai. The clan head has decided to use the old Shinguji house as a retreat house for the joined families." She looked at Tsuruko, "I guess your clan's more fortunate that you live close by to the Himura household."

Tsuruko smiled, "That we do but we also decided to move the main household here. The clan head decided that our old home will be used as a joint dojo for the clan. It would also serve as barracks for the samurai force we have."

After the restoration, the Meiji Emperor has banned the clans from possessing private armies. With the exception of several, key families. The foremost was the Himura Clan, whose root's was still quite young, forming only after the restoration. The now defunct Kuno Clan had, before its fall, the largest private army in the empire. The Aoyamas kept a small samurai force, as did the Shingujis. Several other families still have small samurai armies up in Hokkaido and down south in Shikoku and Kyushu. Although at the aftermath of the coup, a debate in parliament was launched on whether to allow the remaining families to keep their private armies or to disband them. The final decision has yet to be finalized.

"Might I join you ladies?" Hotaru asked as she enters the veranda with Kurumi in tow.

Tomoyo nodded, "Please, Hotaru-sama." Hotaru then sat besides Tomoyo.

Tea was poured for the elderly Himura before they continued with their chatting. Though the women wanted to start immediate preparations for the upcoming wedding they knew that they have to wait first for the Emperor's approval. Now, will be the waiting period.

---

Seta skidded into a halt and ducked into a small crevasse to the side as his pursuers passed him by, yelling for other security forces to help in the search for the intruder.

"Damn…me and my clumsiness." Seta peaked out and noted no further security detail were present and ran back towards the very back room. A while ago he found the organization's supreme commander standing in front a sealing stone laughing maniacally stating he had found the perfect weapon in his bid to rule the world. He was leaning for a closer look when he trip on a stone and fell down on top of the enemy commander. That's when all the commotion started.

Nearing the entrance he then felt the earth rumble. 'This could not be good.' He then made a dash, avoiding stalactites that were falling from the ceiling. Upon rounding the corner he saw a brief flash of light from the entrance of the sealing room before four men of the organization were thrown out via unseen force slamming into the ground in a heap.

He rushed towards them and checked for a pulse, and found none. He then grabbed one of the guards' guns and rushed in, what he saw shocked him. The sealing stone was split in two. The supreme commander was embedded on the far wall, and was not moving. Then he caught movement from beyond the ruble of the sealing stone, five figures he noted. One stepped forward, a gush of water streamed out from a drawn sword and headed towards him. He barely dodged the water blast, noting that the wall behind him have caved in from the impact. Then light burst forth from the ground and several machinations emerged. Seta noted it looked so much like those wakijis that plagued the capital not too long ago. 'Oh, crap!'

--- Two days later, Imperial Palace ---

Yahiko stood when he spotted Kenji walked outside the audience room. "How did it go, Kenji-sama?" He asked as he handed Kenji's sword back. Though individuals could be granted to carry blades, one must show reverence to the Emperor by leaving themselves unarmed.

Kenji took his sword and smiled, "We have been granted the boon." In the past, clan heads could take more than one spouse without need of permission from the imperial family, but that all changed during the restoration. And the Himura have been the first family granted this since the imperial edict. "Konatsu!"

The ninja materialized, besides his clan leader. "Yes? Kenji-sama?"

"Please go to an electronic telegram station, and send a message back home and tell them the good news."

"At once, sir!" Konatsu bowed then disappeared to do his duties.

Yahiko smiled to his friend, "Now that's off our backs, shall we buy some souvenirs before meeting the old men?"

--- Some time later, Himura Clan Estate ---

"Thank you Tsubasa-chan. That will be all, you are dismissed." Hotaru said as she read the telegram handed to her a while ago.

The said ninja gave a bow before disappearing.

Nodoka approached her mother, anxious to hear the result of the audience. She smiled brightly when her mother said that they had been granted the favor. "Ami-chan, please call Tsuruko-san and Tomoyo-san, I think they are still at the veranda. Tell them of the good news and that we can finally begin our preparations."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Nodoka then shouted after the retreating girl, "And be sure to tell Ranma and the others too!"

"Will do, ma'am!"

---

Ranma wiped the sweat off his brow as he leaned by the dojo post. He was utterly exhausted. Fighting Ryouga, Akane and Ukyou has been a normal routine for him, and he could handle the three with some effort. But add to equation two very talented women, and he found himself biting more than he could chew. Albeit he managed to emerge victorious, he found himself pushed to the limit. He then grinned, "We have to do this again sometime!"

"You can bet on that sugar! And next time we will beat you!" Ukyou declared as she helped Akane stand.

Ryouga mocked growl, before laughing it off. "How long have it been since we kept saying that Ukyou? The passed ten years?"

"Seems like forever, but know this Ranma-sama, we will beat you someday!" Akane said confidently.

"Bring it on guys! You know I love it when you go all out!"

Motoko and Sakura just kept lying on the dojo floor, panting. They were too tired to even join the verbal exchanges. If the spar the other day was tiring, this one takes the cake. But both were positively glowing with happiness. Never had they fought like they did a while ago. Inavertly, the two girls have joined Ryouga and company in their effort to defeat Ranma in their sparring.

Ami rushed in the dojo and stopped upon seeing the scene in front of her. "Wow, looks like you guys took on an imperial regiment!"

Sakura groaned, "I fought beside the imperials once at the capital…and believe me, Ranma feels like an army rather than a regiment!"

Motoko groaned in agreement.

Ranma approached the newly arrived girl as Ukyou and Akane helped the other two up. "So what brings you running here, Ami-chan?"

Ami smiled brightly, "Good news! Kenji-sama has sent word that the Emperor has granted us the boon! Congratulations, Ranma-sama!"

Ryouga playfully punched Ranma's back. "Way to go, Ranma!"

Ukyou and Akane squealed, "Alright! Now we can really start the wedding planning!"

Sakura and Motoko, having caught their breaths, hugged Ranma from each side, bouncing with joy. Ranma also smiled as he hugged the two girls back.

--- Three days later, Tokyo train station ---

Sakura and Motoko have both decided to tell their friends directly of their impending wedding, instead of a telegram. So Sakura will be heading back to the Imperial Theatre and Motoko back to Hinata-Sou. Ranma will be accompanying them as well as Ryouga, Akane, and Ukyou. Nodoka, Hotaru, Tsuruko and Tomoyo were left to plan the wedding, whose date has yet to be finalized.

"I'll be going ahead of you two, but be sure to be at the theatre as soon as you can, alright?" Sakura said as she kissed Ranma on the cheek and hugged Motoko. "Though we have been together for only a few days, I'll miss you guys."

They will be parting ways for the moment. Sakura wanted to go back to the theatre to break in the news that she has a fiancé before having them meet him.

Motoko on the other hand was more courageous in taking Ranma to meet with the Hinata-Sou residents. After all, weird things always happen at the inn. "Take care of yourself Sakura-chan, we will be there sooner than you might expect."

Ranma also gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek, "We will miss you too, but we will be separated for only a short amount of time." He turned to Akane, "Be sure to look out for Akane-chan."

Akane nodded, "Don't worry. She's in good hands, Ranma-sama." She then squealed, "I have always wanted to meet the actresses of the Imperial Theatre first hand now I will finally have the chance!"

Having said goodbyes for the time being, Ranma, Motoko, Ryouga and Ukyou all boarded a local train for the Hinata district, while Sakura and Akane exited the station and began walking towards the theatre.

---

"The capital sure looks more crowded than the last time I was here." Akane stated as she glanced around.

Sakura nodded, "I thought so too when I first arrived here. After all, Sendai was much more rural than Tokyo. But I never got used to riding those cars."

"As do I, so…you positively sure that your friends will freak out when they learn you're engaged Sakura-san?"

A sigh escaped her lips, "I certainly hope not. Last time they thought I was being married against my will, they commandeered the airship Shougei-maru, and rushed into Sendai."

"Wow. Maybe it was best that Ranma-sama went to Hinata first then."

"Yeah…but maybe I should have told the others ahead of time…oh well no use crying over spilled milk."

"I guess so. But I think we should brace ourselves just in case. Not only are you engaged…but the man who is your fiancé has two fiancées." Akane did not know how she would react if she ever had a fiancé engaged to more than one woman. She later sneezed.

"No arguments there." Sakura nodded, handing Akane a tissue.

After some walking, both girls arrived at the Imperial Theatre. It has been two years since Akane last visited the place. "The place still looks the same. I remember the last play I watched…Destiny of the Dragon. The lead back then was Kanna and ever since I have idolized her."

"I think Kanna will be happy to hear she has such a devoted fan." Sakura led the way. They were greeted at the door by Fujii Kasumi.

"Sakura! When did you get back?" The girl rushed to her and gave her a brief hug. "How were your family affairs? Last we heard of you was when you left Sendai for Kyoto. Apparently you have been quite busy!" She then noticed the girl with Sakura, "Oh, you seem to have brought some company."

Sakura smiled at the enthusiastic greeting Kasumi gave, "I've been fine, Kasumi. Sorry about not writing often. As you said, I…uh, have been busy. Anyways…" She motioned Akane over, "This is my friend, and bodyguard. Tendo Akane. She will be staying with me for a while."

Akane bowed, "Tendo Akane…pleased to make your acquaintance." She idly noted the said girl had almost the same aura as her older sister, Kasumi had. Not to mention having the same given name and long brown hair.

Kasumi returned the greeting, "Fujii Kasumi…pleased to meet you as well." She then turned her attention back to Sakura, "Umm…bodyguard? Is there a reason for you needing a bodyguard, Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing serious, so don't worry Kasumi. I'll explain later when everybody is gathered."

Kasumi nodded, "Come then, let me help you with your luggage. I think everyone's at the common room right now."

"Good, that will save me some time. Is Manager Yoneda in?"

"Yes he is. He's also at the common room trying to get the captain to drink some sake again."

Sakura giggled. "We'll leave our luggage here at the reception for the moment. Let's go meet the others first." She led the way for the newcomer, Akane.

Kasumi followed slightly behind the two women. She was indeed curious as to why Sakura has a bodyguard. Perhaps it had something to do with her visit to Kyoto.

Sakura opened the door to the common room, and all activity ended when they spotted her. Iris was first to run up to her. "Sakura-neechan! You're back!" She hugged the bigger girl which Sakura reciprocated.

Maria, Kanna, Orihime, Reni, Sumire, Kohran, Yuri, Tsubaki, Kaede, Oogami and Yoneda all approached her, welcoming her back.

Maria noticed a new face was also present. "So who is your friend, Sakura?" Everyone turned to look at the girl Maria pointed out.

Sakura grabbed Akane's hand ushering her to stand in front of her, "Akane, I would like you to meet the members of the Imperial Theatre." She then pointed each of her friends, introducing their names. "Now then everyone, this is Tendo Akane, a friend and bodyguard of mine."

Akane bowed, "Please to meet you, everyone." Everyone returned the greetings.

Maria looked dumbfounded, "Bodyguard? Is there some trouble Sakura?"

Sumire couldn't help herself but tease Sakura, "I think she's here to prevent Sakura-san from causing trouble." She was immediately smacked by Kanna.

Akane smiled. She didn't mind teasing, but sometimes some teasing is out of line. She finds herself respecting Kanna more as she watched the two actresses duke it out. "Don't be alarmed. I'm basically here as a ceremonial guard, following family traditions that an important member of the clan should not be without any guard."

Oogami was in deep thought when he heard that. He was with Sakura when they went to Sendai to fix Arataka. He didn't notice any yojimbo present back then, or any semblance of bodyguards to the Shinguji clan members.

Yoneda too, had the same line of thought with Oogami, but soon deduced it. 'It seems like the match-make went well.' He cleared his throat, "I think Sakura has something to say to all of us…so, why don't we all get seated and let her tell us her story?"

Sakura smiled graciously and nodded. Everyone followed suite and made their way to a circular table. Sakura sat at one chairs and flanked to either side by Iris and Oogami.

Maria noticed that Akane did not seat herself but dutifully stood behind Sakura. 'She seems more than just a ceremonial guard. She appears to be a seasoned warrior and have the experience to back it up.' In all, she deduced that Akane was a bodyguard in every sense of the word. "So Sakura…last we heard from you was a letter stating that you left Sendai for Kyoto to fulfill a family obligation?"

Iris also spoke, "Yes, oneechan. You also promised to tell us that family tradition you needed to do when you get back!"

Sakura smiled, albeit she was slightly nervous. "They're all connected. Actually a few weeks back…I received a letter from my grandmother indicating the time came for my family to fulfill a long standing commitment."

"Commitment?" Oogami asked.

Sakura braced herself, "Umm…yes. A Commitment for a formal match-make between the heirs of the Haja/Hokushin Itto Ryu and that of the Hiten Misturugi/Kamiyaa Kashin Ryu.

Everyone, saved Yoneda and Kaede who already knew before hand, stared at the slightly fidgeting blue haired girl.

Kanna pointed out and her voice croaked a little, "Uh…Sakura if memory serves me correctly…you are the heir of the Haja, aren't you?"

Sakura nodded.

Maria was stupefied, "Then the family duty was…a match-making ceremony?"

Sakura nodded again.

Kohran leapt from her seat, "See! See! I told you guys this time it was sure that she was getting hitched!"

Iris looked up to Sakura, "Um, are you getting married oneechan?"

Sakura smiled at the younger girl, "Yes, Iris. I am. I have consented and accepted the match-make and will be marrying into my future husband's clan. Don't be sad though, doesn't mean you're no longer going to be my friend if I get married."

Iris smiled at her reply. Sakura was right. She will always be her friend…and her big sister. "We are invited to wedding aren't we, oneechan?"

"Of course, everyone here at the theatre will be invited, Iris." The members of the defense troupe all sighed with relief. For a moment there they thought Sakura would not be inviting any of them to her wedding.

"I guess that explains, Akane-san here." Oogami pointed out. He was slightly saddened by the thought that Sakura was getting married but convinced himself that he should be happy for her. "I guess the clan you're marrying into has a protocol that important members must have a yojimbo?"

Akane nodded, "Yes that is correct. Although I am a temporary bodyguard until a more permanent guard will be assigned."

Sumire suddenly sat straight, "Wait…you mentioned Hiten Mitsurugi/Kamiyaa Kashin?" After receiving a nod from Sakura she slumped down.

"What? What is it? Why are you pale, Sumire-san?" Orihime asked, seeing Sumire's reaction.

Yoneda seeing Sumire was still in shock, decided to explain, "It means Sakura is marrying into the 'Himura' Clan." He smiled as he noticed some of the people around the table recognized the famous family name.

Reni was among those who didn't know and asked the question, "Himura? Are they famous?"

Maria nodded, "Very much so, Reni. They are, second only to the imperial family in terms of prestige in the empire."

Kohran cat-whistled, "Wow! That's amazing!"

"Indeed…I heave heard the legends of that clan…." Kanna was in awe.

Iris turned to Sakura again, "That makes you like a princess, right oneechan?"

Yoneda smiled as he noted the cheers of congratulations to Sakura. It seemed it turned out way better than he had expected.

Sumire was still in a state of shock…babbling something about imperial titles and stuff.

Kaede noted Sakura was still fidgeting. "What's the matter Sakura? I think most everyone here reacted quite well to your news of engagement."

Yoneda and Oogami indeed noted Sakura was still nervous.

"You're not against the wedding right?" Maria asked.

"No! Of course not! Its just…umm…uh, how do I say it…umm…" Sakura was deciding how to say it. But Akane decided to speak on her behalf.

"What Sakura-san is saying is that she is one of two fiancées to the Himura heir."

Silence erupted in the room as everyone stared at Akane then to Sakura. And then chaos followed.

"SHE IS WHAT!?"

---

"I hope she's doing well." Ranma stated as he and the others climbed the long steps of the Hinata-Sou.

Motoko squeezed his hand, "You worry too much. I'm sure she'll be fine. Right now, we should be more worried about ourselves."

Ranma nodded as the inn came into view. "Hmm, nice atmosphere…I think now I know why you like it here."

Kitsune noticed, from her seat near the veranda of the second floor, that Motoko was ascending the stairs of Hinata-Sou. Nothing was new there. But the said girl, a certifiable man-hater to some extent, was in the company of three handsome young men. She decided to call in the residents to meet their friend. "Hey guys! Guess what? Motoko's back! And she brought over some friends!"

Motoko smiled when she heard Kitsune's call. Sure enough, Kaolla appeared out of nowhere and attached herself to her back. "Heya, Motoko! Did ya miss me?"

"Of course I did Suu." She shifted her weight as the enthusiastic girl settled on her shoulders. "I've brought some souvenirs for everyone and I have some people for you all to meet."

Suu noted the three people with Motoko and waved to them happily. Motoko then led the way inside the inn.

Keitarou, as well as the other residents, were happy to see Motoko back. "Welcome back, Motoko-chan. How was your trip home?"

"It was fine, Urashima-sempai. I've brought over some friends…I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, please make yourselves at home." Keitarou ushered in Ranma, Ryouga and Ukyou. Truth be told, he was quite happy to be in company of some men for a change. (Withstanding the other members of the glasses trio)

Shinobu emerged from the kitchen bringing in some tea for their guests. "So, who are your friends, Motoko?" She asked, as she poured each of them a cup.

Motoko each introduce Ranma and company to the Hinata residents. Suu and Sara were making a scene holding out the souvenirs Motoko brought back. Shinobu was just glad that her friend was home but was finding herself, slightly nervous at the presence of other men, though they were indeed quite handsome in her honest opinion.

Naru and Mutsumi sat to either side of Keitarou, while Kanako leaned on his shoulders from the back. Haruka stood at the doorway smoking a cigarette, seemingly disinterested, albeit casting curious glances at their new guests. 'Hmm…that young man seems familiar somehow…'

Naru noted Motoko's company. "Wow, Motoko. I never thought I'd see you in the company of men." She then noticed that they each carried swords, "Even if they are swordsmen." 'Or handsome ones at that.'

Kitsune nodded, "I'd say." While she noted both Ryouga and Ukyou cute, it was that Ranma guy that blew her mind away. And she slyly slid next to the pigtailed boy. "So handsome…how about you and me paint the town red?"

Motoko snarled at Kitsune's antics. "Hey, hands off my fiancé!"

Everyone, except for Ranma and company, stared at Motoko's outburst. Even Haruka, as her cigarette fell from her open mouth.

Naru was first to recover, "Did I hear you right Motoko? Did you say fiancé?"

Shinobu cried, "Awooo…Motoko sempai lost to her sister again and got engaged!"

Mutsumi, seeing the honest glint of happiness in Motoko's eyes, gave a smile and said, "Congratulations, Motoko-chan."

Kanako smiled, one less girl to chase after her oniichan.

Suu and Sara, noticing the upcoming chaos, did a sentai pose. "Fight for Motoko!"

Keitarou grabbed Motoko's hand, "Don't worry Motoko, we will help you through all this! But first let me talk to Tsuruko-san…"

Before Keitarou could finish, Motoko decked him on the head. "Ahem, before any of you jumped into further conclusions, let me say that I did not lose to any battle against my sister. I chose this for myself." She smirked, anticipating the upcoming reactions from her friends' faces.

Most everyone sighed in relief then stared back at Motoko, her implications finally sinking in. 'Motoko actually accepted to be married to a man?' Kitsune added an, 'It's not fair!' to that thought.

Keitarou rubbed his head before shaking Ranma's hand. "I guess congratulations are truly in order." His example was followed by the other residents.

Ranma smiled "Thanks." He smiled further as Motoko sat beside him again and started to cuddle him.

Kitsune whistled, "Now that I never thought I'd see in my life time. Motoko willingly cuddle with a man…"

Naru nodded, "Yeah…but in any case…congratulations Motoko-chan and to you too, Ranma-kun. I can clearly see that you two really like each other." Perhaps now Motoko won't be chasing Keitarou, not that she cares though.

Kitsune sighed dramatically, "The best ones are always taken…" She then decided to sit besides Ukyou and Ryouga, "How about you two? I hope you two are available?"

Ryouga chuckled, "Sorry lady. But I am engaged as well." Heaven help the guy…or girl, that gets in the way of him and Akari.

Kitsune then turned to the only other 'man' in the room.

"Yes, I am available but…" 'He' raised 'his' hand stopping the fox before she glomp onto 'him.' "Before you do anything sugar…I'd like to say first that I am a girl. Not a guy."

The others stared at Ukyou. Kitsune poked Ukyou's chest and confirmed that he…err, she had the assets alright. "Damn!"

Kanako nodded approvingly. That Ukyou was really good in disguises if she could fool even her into thinking she was a man.

"Why are you dressed like a guy then?" Naru asked. 'Hope she's not a pervert!'

Ukyou shrugged, "Force of habit sugar. My old man's been trying to break me from that though."

Ryouga snorted, "You should see her part of the family…they all have their genders confused!" POW! "Hey, what you do that for?" Ryoug asked Ukyou as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You deserve it jackass, anyways…enough about me and Ryouga."

Naru nodded, "Yes, how did Motoko-chan and Ranma-kun got to be together?"

Motoko blushed, "Actually…umm, it was all about a match-making ceremony a few weeks passed."

"You mean, when you left back then, it was to attend a match-make? No wonder you looked a little glum." Kitsune said as she stroked her chin. "But your look then as compared to now is very different!"

Ukyou smiled, "I guess you might say it was love at first sight."

Shinobu have a gleam in her eyes, "Really?"

Ryouga laughed, "Well more like love at first sword clash."

"I don't think it was." Motoko stated while leaning into Ranma, "After all I think I already liked Ranma-kun even before he made me kiss the floor."

Keitarou, Naru, Kitsune and Kanako stared at Ranma then Motoko.

"You defeated Motoko in battle?" Naru asked. As far as she can tell, Motoko was very skilled and it takes an extra-ordinary person, like Tsuruko or Keitarou (if he gets lucky), to defeat her.

Ranma nodded, "Yes I did. I even fought against Motoko sister once."

Keitarou looked up at that, "Uh…how did that one go?"

Motoko giggled, "The same thing that happened to me. My sister ended up kissing the floor as well, although she did last far longer than I did."

"You defeated Tsuruko?" Keitarou asked bewildered then slapped Ranma at the back, "Cool! I never thought anyone alive could beat her!" The sentiment was shared by everyone in the room.

"Say, Urashima-sempai."

"What is it Motoko-chan?"

"Could I ask for a small favor?"

"If I can…what is it?"

"Umm…could you possibly allow Ranma-kun and the others to stay here at the inn for a while?"

Naru looked startled. She never thought she'd hear Motoko ask to allow more men to stay at the inn. Albeit, they seem to be descent guys…and not perverted like Keitarou.

Kitsune opened her eyes when Motoko asked the favor. "Can't believe you just asked that Motoko."

"We'll be paying for our stay of course." Ranma added.

Keitarou shrugged. "Personally I don't mind at all. Though we only have two more spare rooms, as the other rooms still need renovations. So I guess the guys could share a room and Ukyou-san can have the other?"

Motoko smiled slyly, a smile no one in the inn has ever seen on her face before. "Ryouga-san and Ukyou-san can each have their own rooms. Ranma-kun will be staying at my room."

Everyone was starting to feel like they were in the twilight zone as they stared in shock at Motoko.

"YOU TWO WILL WHAT!?"

---

A large mobile sea fortress was approaching Tokyo bay slowly. Machinations known as the Elementhors lined the deck and were eager to land and begin their rampant call for destruction.

A figure stood at the top of the great sea ship. The Mon of the Fenrir can be seen at the back of his hakama. He grinned evilly at the sight of the capital from his vantage point, "And so it begins."

To be continued...

AN: Title translates into "Start" or "Beginning"


End file.
